Praying For Stars
by Cherry Ami
Summary: ' AU: The clocks engraved on wrists show you the time until you will finally meet your soul-mate. For Shizuo Heiwajima, the exact time is really close. The outcome is not what he expected.' Rated M for eventual Shizaya. The idea is better than it looks like. Angst, lemon, yaoi, romance and etc.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I don't know if this idea was used for Shizaya yet, for I saw the prompt on Tumblr. I thought that developing their relationship in this way would be really interesting, and I hope you find my fic good? I don't know. It's for you guys to decide. 8D**

**My main language is not english, so you might find typos and grammar mistakes. I will correct them eventually.  
**

**Shizuo and Izaya MIGHT be a little ooc sometimes, because I tend to add a little of myself in the characters, so sorry. -sobs-  
**

**I have two more fics to update, so I hope you guys are patient. But don't worry about this one, since I already have 5 chapters of it written.  
**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MALE X MALE RELATIONSHIPS, YOU CAN LEAVE NOW.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, and I will not own it, so shush.  
**

* * *

I have a day until I find out who I'm destined to be with.

I keep checking my wrist, counting second after second. It accelerates my heartbeat. It makes me nervous out of nowhere. Even my boss thinks I'm deliriously attached to the clock these days.

"Shizuo," Tom said while I took a drag of my cigarette, my hand shaking. "I think you need a few days off."

I glanced at him and exhaled the fumes. "I'm gonna pass out if I go back home," I said.

"You're going to pass out anyway," he shook his head. "It's as if you haven't seen that clock in ages every time you take a look at it."

"Easy for you to say," I crushed the cigarette with my foot. "You already have your soul-mate."

He smiled and looked at the sky. "And I thank whoever tied us together every single day."

This world was peculiar. We were all born with some kind of digital clocks engraved on our hands, which counted the time until the day you will meet your destined soul-mate. I always wondered how she will look like. What she would smell like. How it would feel like to kiss her.

I took another cigarette.

Tom sighed. "Okay, let's just go eat somewhere, my treat," he said. "No use working today while you're so jumpy."

I wanted to protest, but there was nothing left to say. He was right. I couldn't concentrate at all. It was like the clock drained all of the energy from me, leaving only thoughts about my soul-mate behind. I wasn't a man of romance at all, but thinking how I could surprise the love of my live was consuming my thoughts. When have I become so sensitive? Maybe I just wanted to leave a good impression to the woman I'd spend the rest of my life with. Who knows.

We went to Russia Sushi and Tom ordered something I didn't pay close attention at, while I could only think of a strawberry milkshake. I would've vomited right here and then if it wasn't for my abnormal self-control. It was as if my whole world started spinning around the person I haven't even met yet.

I quietly sipped on my milkshake, ignoring the scared looks on other customer's faces. The monster of Ikebukuro, they probably thought. Glancing too much at his clock. Drinking a fucking milkshake.

See, we could all notice when someone was about to meet his soul-mate. They'd get nervous, keep track of the seconds left and look around too much. Well, thank god I still had about 21 hours left until I started searching for the person who was meant to be together with me.

To think that Heiwajima Shizuo would be able to love was absolute gibberish in their heads. While I was kind of excited. There would finally be a person who wouldn't be scared of my strength, would be there for me. Would know the _real_ me, not this freak the society imagined me being.

Tom ate in silence, leaving me to my thoughts. I grabbed my wallet and paid for the milkshake.

"What are you doing, I told you I'd pay," Tom said.

"I'm just going to accept your offer and take a few days off, alright?" I said and got up from my seat. He nodded.

"Call me after you meet her," he asked. "I'd love to hear from you. It happens once in a lifetime."

"Sure," I said and managed a smile. I walked out of the restaurant and breathed the air deep in. Tomorrow will change my life altogether. Was I ready for this change? Maybe I could let go of this violence and hatred.

"Shizuo!" I heard a familiar voice next to me and turned to see Simon. "Have a good meal, yes?"

"Just had a milkshake, thanks, Simon," I said and waved. "Okay, until next time?"

"Shizuo is meeting his soul-mate?" Simon asked, clearly seeing the irritation on my face. God fucking damnit, is it _that_ obvious?

"Tomorrow," I said and started walking away.

"Have a great day!" Simon shouted at my direction.

"You too," I shouted back and slowly made my way to my apartment. I was almost finished with my pack of cigarettes, that's what paranoia and nervousness did to me. I kept looking at women, wondering maybe one of them was my soul-mate. Some of them were breathtakingly gorgeous, others were average. But you don't choose who you love by looks. It's what inside that matters.

"Isn't that Shizuo Heiwajima?" I heard someone behind me.

"He looks strange today, I wonder what happened?"

Apparently, a few teenagers were discussing me but I chose to ignore them.

"_No way,_" one of them said to the other. "I bet his clock is near the end!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! Just _look_ at him glance at his clock non-stop!"

"Who would want to be _with a monster_?"

"I don't know, he _is _kind of hot –"

"_Shh, _I think he can hear us –"

Shizuo, keep your fucking shit together, don't turn around, don't turn around, _don't turn around._ KEEP. WALKING.

I managed getting away from them with no scene and it made me feel easier. I didn't want to share my joy with other people, especially the ones from Ikebukuro. They didn't know who I really was. They just assumed from what I was doing.

Surely, they found me scary after witnessing so many fights and different collisions with people I didn't like. I know it's not really amazing, my job, that is. I was a debt collector's bodyguard. Naturally, I'd be a figure to be afraid of. I wasn't complaining, since it was my only job I have actually maintained for a long time. Tom understood what I was capable of, and what's more to it, he never thought about firing me. Not even once. He told me this himself, after hearing my story.

Which leads me to a quite sickening point in my life. Orihara Izaya.

I hated that man to the core of my brain. Just seeing him made me buzz with anger. That man tricked me into so many mistakes of my life. I had lost many jobs because of him. I even got into jail – his work again.

I shook my head while walking. This wasn't the time to think about that menace. I had so little time before I could be happy. He shouldn't even be _crossing_ my mind.

I walked past a grocery shop, but immediately changed my mind and ran inside. I wanted to grab some milk, so I would have something to drink through the night. I wasn't sure if I had the guts to sleep tonight. So many things were supposed to happen tomorrow. I smiled to myself while buying the milk. Even the cashier glanced at me, disbelieving the 'Oh my god, Heiwajima Shizuo is meeting his soul-mate soon' look on my face.

And god damnit, was I proud I was meeting _her_ tomorrow. Finally, the one person who would prove I wasn't much of a monster after all.

I exited the shop quite cheerful. No one was going to ruin my day after 21 hours.

* * *

I woke up after two hours of sleep. I dreamt complete gibberish, nothing had made sense. I took a glance at a real clock and groaned. It was too early in the morning.

But then my eyes opened instantly.

I looked at my hand engraving. Nearly four hours left.

How long have I been sleeping? I jumped out of my bed, rushing to the shower. I groomed myself, cleaned basically anything that seemed to be repellent to women and shaved my beard with carefulness. I put a towel on my hips, barely containing the rush of excitement through my blood. I would meet her in a few hours.

I pushed away my bartender outfit for once, searching for something more casual. I knew I was going to wear jeans that hung low on my hips, since I knew they looked quite astonishing on my body. I chuckled to myself in my head, since I remembered my brother Kasuka telling me I should wear them more. According to my brother, the whole bartender thing wasn't as appealing as I thought.

I finally managed to find a tight white shirt and put an equally good looking jacket on top. I looked at myself in the mirror, thinking I never looked so good. It was probably the glee rushing through my veins. When have I become so sensitive? I wasn't like myself at all.

I have never experienced true love before. Sure, I had relationships, but in this world, we didn't have much choice. We all broke up with our second pairs eventually. It wasn't much use to date a person who wasn't meant for you, right? I always regretted being with a woman whose clock was far distant from mine. It sucked asking them to never try and hook up again, because it would cause us much pain. All of my ex-girlfriends asked me to give them a call after I got myself a soul-mate. They were equally interested in who I would be spending the rest of my life with.

Of course, those women were only into my looks and not my personality. It was as if they ignored the part where I would become violent and angry. I didn't complain, for I knew the day I would find one who would understand would come very soon. And guess what. This guy right here was about to find the real _one _in a few hours.

I hurried out of my apartment, happy to have arranged some things beforehand. I asked the florist to prepare a certain type of a bouquet for my lovely girl. In this society, the florists and many other shops had some special gifts to order, especially for the most amazing part of our lives. I was going to remember this day every single time I look at the love of my life. The nervousness clenched my insides, as if I could determine my future. There was no turning back. It didn't matter how she looked like, or what her personality was. If the higher powers fit that person with me – fine. I believe in them. Everyone else who got their soul-mates told me the same thing. They were they happiest people alive to have found someone who understood them completely.

I paid the florist, who winked at me and told me to tell his regards to the happy woman I would meet today. I thanked him sincerely, which earned me a surprised look. No one ever thought I could act humble and thankful. Well, everything was about to change, right?

Two hours left. I was nervous. I went into the coffee shop near my home, ordering a large glass of strawberry goodness. I sipped it slowly. I was cherishing this excitement. I knew this would be the time I would tell everyone about. How I felt nervous. How I was determining what I wanted to say. And how the last seconds felt like. I sighed and glanced at my clock. The seconds were so excruciatingly slow, it maddened me. At least I had some time to prepare myself completely.

After I finished my milkshake, I wandered to a park nearby. Surely, it was strange just casually walking around, but apparently, everyone who had their soul-mates didn't know where they were heading. They just walked and walked until at the last second, someone bumped into them. Touched.

The touch was essential in this agreement. After you take forever to even consider the last second arriving, you would touch the person without hesitation, accidentally. That's how you know who you're destined to be with. There is no other way. My skin felt tingly all over when I thought about it.

I sat on a bench, gripping the flowers tighter. Only one hour left.

I looked up at the sky, painted gold and blue. My thoughts were scattered, unthinking. I wasn't able to contain myself any longer. I knew this was going to be the longest hour of my life.

Half an hour left. I felt an unmistakable wish to stand up and move forward. So I did.

The park was kind of big, and I knew where I was going without a doubt.

There was an old sakura tree. It wasn't blooming yet, for it still had about three months, but it was still amazingly beautiful to look at. I glanced at my clock which showed only ten minutes left. My heart was beating like a drum, with the speed of light. I slowly approached the tree, touching its core, its wood. I sighed at the encounter. I would surely remember every second of these ten minutes. No doubt.

Five minutes.

Another pull. I walked slowly, counting my steps, my hand sweating. My eyes were unfocused. This day was particularly sunny, so there were dozens of people around me. Some of them sitting on the grass, some of them walking hand in hand with their friends. Even the matched couples were out. Soon, I would join their forces, taking my girl everywhere, being proud of my whole essence.

One minute.

I decided I wouldn't look at anyone, but the clock. I counted the seconds, one by one. Exactly at the speed of the clock. My heart seemed to slow down and speed up whenever I felt the ting in my heart, telling me that soon I would grab the woman and never let her go.

Ten seconds.

Oh man, I was getting feverish.

Nine.

What will she look like?

Eight.

I can't take this pressure anymore.

Seven.

God, I thank you for this moment.

Six.

Go on, _go on._

Five.

I'm almost there.

Four.

Get a _grip _of yourself, Shizuo, or –

Three.

-or you're going to faint…

Two.

My heart stopped.

One.

The clock stopped at 00:00:00

I held my breath in, finally feeling the swift touch of someone. Our skin through the fabric. Her shoulder against mine, as I suspected. I breathed the air into my lungs, getting ready for the heart-attack.

I opened my eyes and turned to the person with who I was destined to be.

"God damnit, Shizu-chan!" a familiar voice and face popped into my view.

I froze.

"F-flea?"

The man I hated the most, the pain in my ass for such a long time was standing in front of me. His raven hair scattered from the non-existent wind, probably from hurrying around. His bright red eyes, squirming against the sun and scorching me from within. His unnaturally great figure. He was dressed casually, and for the first time in my life, I noticed he wasn't dressed in that jacket with fur of his. He looked quite normal.

I glanced around, seeing that everyone around us gave us the space, since they knew the monster of Ikebukuro would soon chase his prey.

"Shizu-chan, as much as I want to play, I was waiting for someone important here," he groaned and I felt panic rising in my chest.

"Fuck you, Flea, I was here first!"

"And what are _you _doing?" he asked, teasing. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I –," I growled. "Why would I tell you?"

"Seriously, you dumb brute, I need some space, shoo," he wavered his hands at me. Oh, _fuck no._

"Move, Flea," I said quite angrily. "You're gonna scare _her _off."

Izaya gasped, now stepping a few steps behind me. "_Her?_" he asked. "What is this _her _I haven't heard about, Shizu-chan? I thought you still had that clock going!"

"It stopped a few seconds ago," I flashed him my hand, sharing my obvious irritation toward the stupid bastard. I couldn't be pissed enough to talk to him. Maybe the girl was near here and we accidentally brushed our hands?

While I was wondering, Izaya grew silent. I completely forgot about him, until he accidentally looked at his hand. I glared at him just to find his eyes widening.

"Oh _shit,_" he whispered.

It kind of made me interested. She was waiting, but damn, did Izaya look nervous now. I've never seen him this worried before.

"What the fuck, Flea?"

He gulped and looked at me, disbelief in his expression. He slowly raised his hand to make me see his clock.

00:00:00

Everything in my inside world crashed. My eye-sight was blurry. I lost control. But what happened next was what left me breathless in a sick kind of way.

Izaya literally fainted.

* * *

**Guys, reviews make me write longer chapters and update more, so... go and review pls? *throws hearts at everyone***


	2. Chapter 2

**I... I didn't think the first chapter would get so many reviews, wow, you guys are the best. *heart***

**Here you go, another one, WOOO  
**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MALE X MALE RELATIONSHIPS YOU CAN LEAVE NOW  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own DRRR.  
**

* * *

"Shinra!" I yelled and carried the limp body in my arms inside of his apartment. I saw the faint sight of Celty, her posture quite disturbed when she actually understood who I was carrying.

Shinra showed up in a matter of seconds, rushing to his new patient. His own expression changed when he saw the man lying in my arms.

"Shizuo, did you kill him?"

I groaned and carried Izaya onto the sofa, listening to his quite unsteady breaths. I felt very conscious of his movements and slow heartbeats whenever our skin touched.

Shinra forgot about his question when he heard Izaya moan in his slumber. He moved to him, quickly checking the symptoms. Celty waved at me to follow her to the kitchen, so we would leave Shinra to his job. I gladly followed.

There was no mistaking it. Orihara Izaya, the most annoying person in this entire world, destined to be with me.

I think the universe was making fun of me. _I wasn't even gay._

[What happened?] Celty held her phone up, making me put my head into my palms.

It didn't last long, though, for I straightened my arm and showed her the real reason as to why I was suddenly at Shinra's with _Izaya_ in my hands.

[Did he do anything to your soul-mate?] Celty asked. I shook my head.

"His clock…" I started, but couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. I couldn't believe the thoughts I had. Me and Izaya? How does that even work? I hated him for god knows how long, and holy shit, was I supposed to love him or what?

Celty typed into her phone quite furiously. I couldn't be pissed enough to care now, for I had so much on my mind. But I still read what she wrote anyway. [Don't tell me he's the one who touched you.]

I stayed silent.

She brought her hand over her chest, in silent shock.

"I know," I groaned and plopped on the seat behind the counter. She didn't hesitate to open up her fridge and grab a milk carton for me. I thanked her, and forced large gulps of it down my throat. Man, was this fucked up.

"He's alright!" Shinra called from the living room and Celty hurried to him.

I was still unsure of what I had to do. Should I go and face him? What if he fainted again? I still felt the hate toward the raven haired one.

Good for Celty and Shinra, they met a few years ago after their clocks stopped counting. Shinra researched the clocks long before, knowing every little secret behind them. And I guess he now knew what exactly happened. One look at Izaya's hand should tell him every little detail he wanted to know.

I gulped the last of the milk and threw the carton in the rubbish bin. After wiping my lips, I inhaled loudly, grabbed my glasses and took them away. For some reason, I wanted to be without them.

I found the living room in an awkward state. Izaya was sitting up, his glare fixed on me, his whole posture screaming 'get the fuck away from me'. And hell, how I wanted to go away and forget about this whole madness.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I was _destined_ to be with this monster!" Izaya shouted and Shinra shushed him right away.

"It's not like I wanted this either," I said, crossing my arms, shooting a death look at Izaya.

Shinra stood up and walked over to Celty. "You touched, right?" Shinra asked.

I looked over at Izaya, who cast a glance at me and nodded.

"Then it's official," Shinra clapped his hands and Celty slapped his back. The doctor apologized and looked at me. "Shizuo, there is no point in arguing if it's true or not. The clock works in mysterious ways, but it never lies."

"This must be some kind of a mistake." I pointed at Izaya, now concentrating hard on not smashing Shinra's apartment. "Flea and me? Never happening."

"Ah, ditto, Shizu-chan." his voice was full of hate. I wished I was somewhere else. I wish I hadn't seen that Izaya was destined to be with me. I wish he was dead, GOD.

"You have no say in this matter, Flea," I hissed, but he just poked his tongue out to me and slowly made his way up from the couch. I saw his feet trembling.

"Never before have I fainted because of this brute," Izaya murmured, but I heard him loud and clear. "For fuck's sake, Shizu-chan."

"Not my fault," I said and saw Izaya slowly wobbling his feet toward the door to the exit. "And where do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"Away. I'm moving to Europe," he said without a moment's hesitation. Shinra had some other ideas.

"No!" he shouted, Celty also drawing her hands out, clearly wanting us both to stay. Izaya turned on his heel and cocked his head sideways. "Why would you move to Europe?"

"Even the thought of touching Shizu-chan sickens me, that's why," he spit out. My knuckles turned white and he noticed it. He instantly drew his knife out. "If you even dare punching me, I will kill you, soul-mate or not," he said, threat in his voice.

"Not if I kill you first," I growled and was about to attack when I felt Celty's hand on my bicep. I looked at her phone.

[I will torture both of you if you lay a finger on each other.]

Well shit.

She moved to Izaya and showed him the message. Izaya groaned and put his knife away. "Alright, alright."

"Wow," Shinra sighed. "I never saw this coming."

Izaya lingered for a while before he had the guts to speak directly to me. "I have a suggestion."

"Listening," I said.

"We avoid each other and let it pass by."

"Agreed," I nodded.

"No way!" Shinra shouted and I saw Izaya's eyes concentrated on the young doctor. "Why would you pass a great thing like being destined?"

"Because I hate him," me and Izaya said in a unison. Our feelings were mutual, after all.

"No, no," Shinra breathed out and walked over to us both. He pushed Izaya next to me. We weren't touching, but I swear, I felt the sudden rush of anger flow right through me. I couldn't stand standing next to him. "If the universe thought you were great for each other, so why not try it out, hm?"

"Hell no," I said.

"Pass," Izaya said.

[Get over yourself!] Celty said.

"No," I said, lifting my hands up. "I'm not dealing with this."

"What do you mean –" Shinra said but I was already heading out.

"Me neither," Izaya shouted but thanked Shinra for reviving him. For some reason, we both walked out of the door. For once, we both thought the same, agreed with each other.

We got into the elevator and Izaya pressed the down button. I crossed my arms, clearly pissed off. I still didn't think about this whole karma thing. For fuck's sake, I was so _sure_ I'd end up with a woman. And then it hit my heart. I wouldn't have anyone to be with for the rest of my life. Shit.

"I'm pretty surprised you changed that disgusting outfit for our _date_," Izaya suddenly said, his hands in his pockets. I took a quick glance at him. For once, I actually didn't want to say anything bad to him. It wasn't his fault we were destined. It's just that we both felt like our lives were ruined.

"Not so bad yourself," I said, the corner of my mouth cringing up. "Never thought you'd leave your coat at home."

"Thanks," he said and the elevator came to a stop, the door opening. He got out first, without a look at me and exited the building.

I took out a cigarette and remembered the flower bouquet left at the park. I had to deal with this. I had to forget about what happened. I had to make up with the fact that I'll be spending my years alone.

And hell, did I feel pain.

* * *

**Reviews equal faster chapter updates, teehee. I love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all those reviews, they made me so god damn happy. 8D**

** .71192 - well, the clocks have their own way of working, at least that's how I understand them. They will decide when exactly you have to meet your soul-mate. It's main purpose is to change your life. Other clocks, like Shinra and Celty's did the same. They knew each other from a while ago, yet, they were matched after a few years of being friends. Mysterious ways, huh.  
**

**if you guys have any more questions about the clocks or whatever, let me know, I'll be happy to try and answer them. 8D  
**

**Once again, may be a few mistakes or typos. Sorry in advance...  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope. If I owned it, it would already be a live action with Shizuo and Izaya doing the dirty. Just sayin'.  
**

* * *

I called Tom right after I woke up in the morning. With a terrible headache.

"Seriously?" I could hear the surprised tone in his voice. "Of all people?"

"I'm not gay," I said.

"I guess you are," he chuckled.

I groaned.

"Tom, can we just forget about it?" I said. "I'm gonna work tomorrow."

"No need," he said. "I'm going on a business trip anyway, so you enjoy your week of freedom."

I lifted my eyebrow. "What the –"

"Look, Shizuo, you have to have some free time, or else you'll end up sleep-deprived. I know it's going to be hard knowing Izaya is your so-called soul-mate."

"I hate him."

"But the clock never lies," he said, copying the exact words of Shinra. I sighed.

"Okay. A week free. Great."

"Do something relaxing, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck, Tom."

"You too, Shizuo," he said and hung up.

I tossed my phone on the little table in front of my couch and buried my head in between my knees. I didn't know how I'd be able to cope with the idea that I'll spend my time alone. Sure, the city had a few pubs where the unfortunate people came and hung out. The clock was ruthless, in a way. You couldn't tell if you're really going to meet your soul-mate. Some of them die before the clock ends ticking. I couldn't imagine the hurt those people felt when they weren't touched. They probably just stood there, taking it all in. Understanding that there is nothing left in their future. And then there were those, whose soul-mates passed away after they met. I couldn't say which side of it was worse, especially now, when I'm facing the probability of never having a real soul-mate again in my life.

Why Izaya? It was a concept I couldn't comprehend even in the slightest.

Then it hit me. I could go to one of those pubs. No big deal, right? Everyone would understand. I'm the monster of Ikebukuro. No wonder my soul-mate is dead or something. At least I won't feel worse than they do. I couldn't bear the idea of seeing other people in normal bars. Their clocks were still ticking or stopped like mine, but they probably had their soul-mates going with them. I decided I should take Tom's advice and go chill somewhere. Relax. Haha.

I grabbed new clothes thinking, fuck it, I'll dress up again. This time I was wearing a bright red jumper which reminded me of a really familiar person, but I couldn't really catch who it was. Shrugging, I dressed and grabbed my phone, wallet and my keys.

The trip to the pub I had my eye on wasn't eventful at all. Surely, the talk about 'Shizuo fucked up his soul-mate clock' already reached everyone's ears. Well, fuck it. I'll get hammered and it's going to be okay. I'll drink away this slight pain I've been feeling. Maybe it'll cure this migraine in my head.

When I opened the doors to the pub, I was met by a cheerful yell. Hoisting my eyebrow up, I recognized the person immediately. Masaomi Kida? What the hell was he doing here –

"Shizuooo!" he shouted again. And surprisingly, I saw him dragging Mikado with him. Okay, I was confused.

"Uh, what are you guys doing _here_ of all places?" I asked, shaking Kida's hand as a hi.

"People are nicer here," Mikado answered, gripping his soul-mates fingers tighter. Yeah, well, seriously. They were together for what, a year?

"Sure," I snorted and they showed me their table. I quickly ordered three beers and sat there, sipping on my first one.

"How've you been?" Kida asked, and I could see Mikado's eyes unsure of what was happening. I bet he was questioning why the hell was I here too.

"Meh," I said. "You?"

"Best days of my life." Kida smiled from ear to ear. Mikado blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Shizuo?" he asked.

"M?" I answered, quickly gulping the rest of the beer. Man, I needed to get drunk faster, fuck.

"Why are you here?" he asked and Kida glanced sideways at his soul-mate. Something clicked in his eyes.

"Come to think of it, yeah," he said. "Why _are _you here?"

I quietly flashed him my wrist.

"She didn't come?" Kida asked, worry in his voice.

I considered telling the truth, but nah. Who the hell cares anyway. "Something like that."

"I'm sorry." He was actually sincere. I nodded in response.

We proceeded drinking to our hearts content, no small talk about this whole 'destined' thing whatsoever. I felt dizzy and warm inside after my fifth beer, while Kida was hiccupping from too much alcohol in his system. After a while, Mikado tugged Kida's arm and smiled.

"Let's get you home, idiot," he said and Kide hurriedly caught a kiss from his lover. I groaned.

"Bye bye, Shizuo, until next time!" Kida sang out while Mikado paid for their drinks. He looked at me and shook his head slowly. I sighed, showing him I supported him. I raised my beer to them when they were exiting the pub.

Left alone, huh?

Well, it wasn't long before a woman slightly older than me appeared in a seat next to mine. I welcomed it. Because why not?

She was even more drunk than I was, probably not even understanding who she was flirting with. Eventually, I asked her if she wanted to go back to my apartment with me, and she gladly agreed. At least I would have some company with me for the night. Drinking my pain away was the best idea I had today, right?

I still had some of my beer left and she ordered one of those girly drinks, so we chatted for a while. She wasn't the brightest, so I caught my thoughts wondering off somewhere into my dreams. I was thinking about better days. When I hadn't met Izaya. When everything was going smoothly. I was living off of a quite small salary, not that I was complaining, of course. I couldn't get myself a better job even if I tried my hardest. I would pick up a fight or whatever and they would fire me after three seconds. The woman was slowly working her way down my shirt. I barely responded, horrifically bored and disinterested in her eager ways. What the fuck was wrong with me? Maybe taking her to the apartment would surely turn the tables around. But now, I didn't feel the pull toward her.

I paid for our drinks and we got out of the pub. She was unusually happy, singing her way to the apartment. I chose the longer route, just to clear my head with fresh air. Why wasn't I attracted to her? Naturally, I would've been all over her in a matter of seconds, but now… I couldn't concentrate.

We were nearly at my apartment building, when I thought I heard something. My drunken mind led me to a conclusion someone was getting beaten up in one of the alleys. I shushed the woman beside me and decided I should check this out. Even drunk I was prepared to bust someone's ass. And man, did those guys pick a wrong time to try beating up someone from this neighborhood.

I saw seven guys throwing mad punches, one after another. They were screaming absolute idiocies, much too sad for my tastes.

"Oy!" I called out angrily. The woman was already shouting my name but I chose to ignore her until I was done with these guys.

"Wait, wait, you guys," one of the idiots silenced them. "Look at that blond there!"

They burst out laughing. I cringed up a smile. This was going to be good.

"Aren't you a pretty sight?" a douchebag with a sideways cap snarled. I snorted.

"He's laughing!" another said. "What's your problem, bro? Can't you see were a little busy here?"

I shifted to my side a little, catching the sight of a guy (?) clutching his sides. I couldn't see his face though. Just the side of his black hair and a trickle of blood.

"Could you guys spare me a fight and get outta here?" I said, my voice raspy and low.

They all laughed. "Who are _you_ to tell us what to do, blondie?"

I cracked my knuckles. I saw one of them cringing a bit. I think he understood who they were dealing with.

"You dare _defy_ Heiwajima Shizuo?" I growled. "You _dare_ talking back at me?"

Something clicked inside of their little skulls.

I moved forward and punched the sideways cap guy in the face. He flew ten feet away from me, his head dunking into the alley-way's wall. The other made a run for it before I would've beaten the shit out of them.

I heard a low moan of pain from the person up front. The woman ran beside me, clinging to my arm like a lost puppy, praising my strength. I shook her off.

"He's hurt," I said and she moved a little away from me and the body.

The guy was definitely in quite a hassle. It looked like he was getting some weird punching for at least an hour. Other than the trickle on his head, he seemed fine. How was that even human?

I touched his shoulder, kneeling beside the guy. The dude winced, shifted to his side and opened one his eyes.

"Shizu…chan…"

Izaya.

My eyes widened in horror. Flea sounded so desperate. My insides flipped and not even a single thought of abandoning him or leaving him to die crossed my mind. I slowly placed my hands on him, lifting him like a feather. Wow, the Flea was really light. His body fit straight into my hands. Even though I was drunk, I could easily find my way to the apartment and take care of this menace. He was an asshole, yes, but no person should be left alone after they endured this kind of treatment from a gang.

The woman started asking what I was going to do. I explained to her that even though I kind of liked her, there was no way I could leave this guy in my arms unattended. She hmpf'ed me, turned on her heel and stomped away. I know, it might've sounded stupid to her, me taking care of the most hated guy in Ikebukuro (next to me) but frankly, I didn't care as much. I just carried him to my apartment.

And boy, was I happy that I was the one to find him in the alley-way.

* * *

**Izaya: Review, ne? Just to piss off Shizu-chaaaan.**

**Shizuo: Fuck you, Flea. But yeah. Review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO MANY GOOD FEEDBACK. WOW. WOW. WOW.**

**Just to let you guys know - I like keeping the romance slow. It's a gradual thing, ne?  
**

**Answering your questions:  
**

**BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber - yup, the clocks reduce the sexual activity in ones body. Which is why I wanted to point this out and you made a really good observation teeheeehee. You'll find out what I mean by this soon enough.  
**

**Rai Rai Blue - Izaya fainted because he was too shocked to understand that he was destined to be with Shizuo. Mental and overpowering shock, I think. xD  
**

**Drunken Strawberries - YUP. No one gives two shits about anyone's sexuality in this world and I find it so awesome. Also, Celty is mute and doesn't have a head. Isn't she like this strange puff of smoke?  
**

**Takoizumenage - ROMANCE DEVELOPEMENT. AWW ISSS. I love romance developement, so be sure to be patient for them. xD  
**

**NOW. GO AND READ.  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ORIHARA IZAYA. NO. I ACTUALLY DON'T.  
**

* * *

What does a man do if he has his greatest enemy on his couch?

Follow one of the instructions below:

Sulk in the corner.

Stare at him awkwardly.

Ignore him.

Go drink some more alcohol and question your life choices.

Call Shinra.

Too bad I wasn't capable of doing any of those things. I wasn't a sissy. I wasn't awkward. I wasn't about to ignore Izaya. I didn't have alcohol at home (pity, I would've followed my craving). I didn't have the guts to call Shinra and tell him it was the second time I accidentally met Izaya unconscious.

I chose sitting in my armchair next to the couch, smoking a cigarette and holding my head in my palm. I didn't regret taking him home, although the smell that reeked out of him wasn't as pleasant as I wanted it to be. It was the smell of evil. Hey, don't judge me, I know I'm an epitome of violent, but Izaya? He was on a whole other level. I never saw him hoist his hand to do anything with death or beating but hell, I was absolutely sure he was the reason behind countless of them.

His breathing was shallow. I took his pants, jacket and shirt off, somehow managing to dress him in one of my sweatshirts. I wasn't afraid of seeing so much of his skin – he was a guy, just like me and every other. I put him under a blanket with a heater on next to the couch. I made him drink some water and wiped his trickle of blood. After safely bandaging the wound on his forehead, I held my distance. One thing was in my mind – how the hell do I get him out of my apartment?

He shifted in his sleep. My shoulders tensed.

"Hah –" he murmured, his hand travelling up and touching the bandaged wound. I took a drag of my cigarette and exhaled the fumes quite in an anxious manner. "Wha –"

He lifted himself on his hands, the blanket slowly rolling down to his hips. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw he wasn't dressed in his own clothes. Then, the slow scowl reached my armchair.

"Don't glare at me. Be thankful I was there to save your butt," I said, finishing my cigarette.

"_Cute_, you use the word 'butt' instead of 'ass'," he said without a hint of a smile. I was convinced he wasn't sure how to react.

"Butt is a very sensual word," I said, getting up. He flinched, so I held my hands up and pointed at the heater. "Chill, jesus, I'm just going to turn it off."

"No –" He rushed. "No, can you, uh, leave it on?" he snuggled to the blanket again. I could see him glowering at me even more if that was possible. Izaya still felt the danger.

I sat back in the chair, my mind filled with whatever the fuck I was thinking when I rescued him.

"I'm kicking you out when morning comes. You can sleep here," I said.

He nodded and his glare fixated on the cigarette I was drawing out of the pack.

"You know, smoking is going to kill you one day," he said.

"Yeah, sure." I snorted and lit the tip. The immediate relaxation it caused was not _normal._ Man, was I jumpy today, sheesh.

"Stupid brute," he mumbled and shifted on his side, facing the opposite direction from me. I watched his hair jump around, soft flocks of raven color madness. How the fuck does he manage keeping his hair so taken care of?

I smoked, looking out the window, dreaming about my bed. I needed to finish the smoke before I could go to sleep. As I rose to throw the end out, I heard shuffling. Izaya was staring at my direction, his face unmoving.

I looked over my shoulder and back to him. "What're you lookin' at?"

He exhaled. "You, obviously."

That caught me off guard. "Why?" I asked, curious.

He gulped some air down again and pulled the blanket closer to him. "I don't understand. Why did you help me?"

I paused before answering. "I'm the only one who has the right to kill you."

"What gave you the right?" he spit out, but I could see a shadow of a little smile behind his confused face.

I found the situation kind of ironic. He was bound to me as I was bound to him. Funny as it is, I legitimately had a _right _to him.

I showed him the 00:00:00 wrist.

That's when I heard a short but soft laugh. Then, I knew, Izaya and I were actually _joking around._

"So god damn pathetic," he let out another laugh. I gave out an amused grin.

The feeling of _'shit this is so wrong'_ followed after. We shouldn't be this comfortable with each other. I hated him as much as he hated me.

"Just answer me one thing before I go to sleep," I said.

He raised his eyebrow, making me go on.

"I never saw you getting beaten up before," I continued. "I also know you're quite strong yourself, so what gives?"

He bit his lip, which was what distracted me for a second. Fuck being drunk.

"Accidents happen, Shizu-chan. I, for one, didn't think my information search would end up with twenty guys howling my ass."

"Twenty?" I recalled having seen a smaller group than that.

"Ah, there goes your perfect deduction." He sighed. "I was strong enough to take some of them on."

"Oh," I said. "Alright."

For a moment, I thought that wow, we were having a normal conversation. No chasing, no knives, no swearing at each other. I kind of… liked this _normal_ Izaya.

"No more questions?" he asked.

"Nah. Night, I guess."

He didn't answer. So much for this friendly atmosphere we had for a few minutes. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to consider as a thank you. I shut myself in my room, throwing the dirty clothes on the floor and jumping on my bed only in boxers. My mind went blank in a matter of seconds, until I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The sweet smell of bacon and eggs reached my nose. I slowly opened my eyes. My irises caught flickers of light coming from the window, meaning it was morning already. I lay for a while, listening to the sound of the city coming from outside, drinking the morning in.

Wait, I why would I smell bacon –

I quickly rose from the bed, my heart hammering inside of my chest and suddenly, my eyesight went black. I swore, remembering it wasn't the brightest idea to jump so quick after I had just opened my eyes from my sleep. It took me some time before the blackness faded and I saw my room. The door was open. I was sure I closed it last night… I gave a quick glance at the floor, seeing my clothes neatly folded on a chair.

I threw the covers away from me and ran into the living room. The blanket was there, also folded. The heater turned off.

Next place, kitchen.

What my eyes saw was barely imaginable. I rarely cooked myself, so laying my eyes on a huge mountain of bacon and eggs, with two muffins on the side and a large mug of coffee was kind of weird. I couldn't have been sleep-cooking, so that meant…

Izaya?

I caught a glimpse of a piece of paper next to this rich breakfast. I took it and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

_Thank you for saving me. Look at me being thankful, wow! I borrowed some of your clothes, don't worry, I'll give them back to Shinra. Mine were drenched in blood, and I guess it had something to do with you carrying me around like a sack of flour. I made you breakfast and no, I didn't poison it. Don't ever touch me again. With shared (probably) hate and a tiny bit of thankfulness,  
Izaya.  
p.s. I took pictures of you wearing nothing but boxers._

Thinking about what he might actually do with those pictures was a huge problem but I decided I should let this one pass. The pile of bacon was calling to me, and if I could trust Izaya's thankfulness, it wasn't going to kill me. Having that first bite of eggs was almost deliriously good. Who knew Izaya had some cooking skills?

When I finished, I put the dishes in the dishwasher, letting it do all the work. I walked to the living room, in need of a smoke, but when I reached to the exact place I left my cigarette pack on yesterday, I caught nothing.

What the –

There was another note.

_Oh, and using the right I have because of the clocks, I'm taking them away. No use of even having a right if they kill you first.  
Still with a bit of thankfulness,  
Izaya._

* * *

__**Shizuo: STOP REVIEWING, I AM EMBARRASSED. I AM NOT GAY.  
**

**Izaya: PROVE SHIZU-CHAN WRONG BY REVIEWING. *gets hit by a vending machine*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I guess you can call me a quick uploader. I told you I have like 5 chapters of this written, and, lucky for you guys, I keep writing more and more. I'm almost finished with it, to be exact. See, i don't really want to make this fic long, because I already have Waves Are Crashing, which is quite a big project, so, you'll probably get the ending at chapter 15. I can't make any promises though, because I might change my mind and make this fic longer. xD Until then, enjoy.**

**If you have any questions, don't hesitate asking. *heart*  
**

**Also, holy crap, only four chapters and we're already at 71 reviews? Never before have I seen so much feedback on my fic. xD Thank you, guys.  
**

**Disclaimer: NOPE. DON'T OWN IT.  
**

* * *

I visited Shinra after three days of my little sleep-over with Izaya. Having headaches wasn't helping me cope with the occasional ideas about relationships.

When I appeared in front of his door, I could clearly see he wasn't expecting me.

"What, no hi?" I asked jokingly. He smiled and invited me inside.

"I suspect you're not visiting because you missed me?" he shouted from the kitchen while I made myself comfortable on his couch.

"You wish," I said.

He strolled into the living room holding two cups of black coffee. I tasted it and dropped a few sugar cubes in. I looked around for Celty. She was probably out in Ikebukuro.

"Well?" he unbuttoned his medical coat. I sighed.

"I've been having headaches and Flea said he would leave the clothes he borrowed at your place."

He choked on his coffee. "Clothes? What clothes?"

"Long story short – we still hate each other." I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Izaya and I would never be lovers. Impossible. I agree that it might sound strange that Izaya had clothes borrowed from me.

"So you guys engaged in some curious activities, eh?"

I grunted. "Don't push it, Shinra."

"You did!" he squeeled. "Two enemies together, _how interesting!_"

"No, we didn't," I snapped. "He just spent the night at my place."

"Oh. My. God!" he almost dropped his mug.

Glad he didn't do it himself, because I slowly put my coffee on the table and punched him in the face.

Shinra gripped his nose which was already showing signs of being broken. Once again, I picked up my mug and sipped slowly. It was kind of hot.

"No clothes?"

He shook his head and leaned back, still holding his nose.

"Sorry for the nose, but damn, Shinra, keep your conclusions to yourself next time."

Shinra waved it off and got up from his seat, rushing to the kitchen. He got back with a band-aid on his nose and with a bottle of pills.

"These should work on your migraine. Be sure to drink one pill before you go to sleep."

I thanked him for the pills and coffee, ready to go back to my apartment and maybe order some Chinese. Which reminded me, I needed something sweet in my organism. Tom called letting me know he transferred a sum of money into my account. I guess he felt pity. I gladly accepted it, since I knew I'll be needing more sugar from now on.

Shinra walked me out. I could see the area around his nose already swollen up. Well, come to think of it, Celty will rip my head off when she sees what I've done to Shinra. Fuck.

I took the elevator down, my hands in my pockets, a cigarette dangling in the corner of my mouth. I swore to myself that I'd beat the crap out of Izaya if he didn't pay me back for the pack. Fucking Flea doing whatever he pleased.

Speak of the devil. When I got out of the apartment building, my eye caught a single color – raven. I focused on the whole picture. Izaya was standing next to a vending machine, grabbing a can of soda and carrying a small bag. I decided I could avoid this and headed in the opposite direction.

"Well if it isn't Shizu-chan himself!"

I flinched and stopped dead in my track. Fucking crap, how I hated that stupid nickname, fuck you, Flea, burn in hell, god damn good for nothing idiot –

I turned my head to see him strolling to my direction. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to play catch and kill.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He held the bag up. "I was just about to go to Shinra's and hand them over. No use now that I met you on the way, ne?" He smiled. Oh shit, I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"What are you planning, Flea?" I demanded.

He raised his hands up in defense. "Me? Planning something? Sheesh, Shizu-chan, I'm your soul-mate, being honest with you is in the contract."

I rushed to his side and pointed my finger to his chest. He didn't even move a muscle. What the fuck.

"Listen here, Orihara," I said, his face dangerously close to mine. I tried keeping my voice down. "I don't fucking care if we're destined or not. I want your face as far away from me as you can possibly manage."

"If you put it that way~" he said after pausing. His glorious ruby eyes flickered with interest. "I guess I'll just give you these and go."

He put his hand on my chest, pushing me away. I felt a strange sensation when he touched me but ignored it completely. I thought it was disgust. Izaya lifted the bag and I took it away from his hand. Once again, I saw the casual engraving on his skin, which will never fade away, no matter how many times you'd try to hide it. 00:00:00. I didn't understand. Was this the way God himself wanted to punish us for all of our sins? Then that guy should know I hadn't asked for this inhuman strength. He should know I hate violence more than anything else.

A squeal drew our attention from each other. I casted a glare to the side it came from.

A woman wrapped her arms over a man's neck, kissing him in front of everyone passing by. This scene would be partially embarrassing to watch but one little thing changed my position immediately. The man was holding a bouquet of flowers, really beautiful ones. It hit me hard in the chest. They looked so happy. She wasn't afraid of him, she just fell madly in love without hesitation. He seemed to respond just as eagerly. I guess you didn't need to hide your ultimate feelings when you got destined. You'd be bound to one another.

I glanced at Izaya, whose gaze was also fixated on the couple on the other side of the street. His look seemed to be empty. For once, it scared me to know we were exactly like them. We were standing here, aware of the existence of the bond, although we didn't share love or any good feeling at all. We hated each other so much, it wasn't even fair we could stand so close now that we saw a match being destined.

He coughed and looked over at me, finally catching my eye. The flicker in his eyes reappeared.

"If we're done here, I'm gonna go," I said and turned on my heel.

I didn't receive an answer. Nor did I want to hear one. I was too caught in the moment of the couple. I wondered how they would spend the day. How would they plan their future. They'd surely marry. They'd have kids. They'd have someone to love for the rest of their lives.

I looked into the contents of the bag but there were only the clothes Izaya washed and neatly folded. How does he do things like that, seriously, it's like I barely knew the guy.

Then, I felt that tingling sensation you get when you know someone is following you. I knew it wasn't someone very skilled, because they surely made a lot of noise behind me a few times. I just had the anxious feeling, which I took for granted.

Okay, how do I deal with this? Turn around and punch the stalker? I could see the person when I tilted my head a little to the side and it seemed oddly familiar, until –

"Why the fuck are you following me?" I growled, turning to see Izaya, who has his hands tucked behind.

"Not following~" he sang out. "I just have a lot of important adult stuff to do, Shizu-chan. I happen to have an appointment in the direction you're going."

I sighed and started walking faster. Damn that Flea, making me pissed off for no real reason. I couldn't wait to get back home and eat that delicious roasted chicken with that bittersweet sauce. My mind was again filled with food. At least it made my anger fade.

I almost walked past a grocery shop when I remembered I needed to buy some sweets for myself. I intended to watch a movie marathon and do absolutely nothing for a day. I was just about to buy three chocolate bars when I, again, felt the unmistakable feeling that I was being followed. This time, it was unmistakable because I could literally hear him breathing next to me.

"Seriously, stop following me, it's so clear you don't have any business to attend," I growled but he just pointed at himself, dumbfounded.

"Shizu-chan, I would never!" he said. "I needed to buy, um –" he looked at the chocolates and frowned for a nanosecond. "Black chocolate. My favorite. Yum, yes, proteins or whatever they're called."

"I told you, get out of my face." I grabbed some more chocolate, eager to get out of this store. Being in the same area as the Flea made me uncomfortable. I still wasn't in the mood to kill him. Why? I don't know myself.

He followed me to the cashier, putting his chocolate on the counter at the same time I did. The cashier looked at me when I drew out the money to pay her. Izaya was incredibly keen on being close to me today.

"Flea, fuck off," I said, taking my chocolates.

"Why would I listen to you," he answered, kindly receiving his change and grabbing his own chocolate. "I said, I have some things to do."

I stormed out of the grocery store, just to be chased by the raven haired one. Oh _fuck no_.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shouted and he looked me dead in the eye. He approached me without a drop of hatred, taking a bite of that black chocolate.

"My problem?" he said, licking his lips. "_My_ problem? It's the other way around, Shizu-chan, if you haven't noticed yet. And I thought you had brains."

"Eh?" I groaned, ready to punch him out of his shoes. Okay, I lied. I wouldn't punch him. Which was strange, right?

"Look at yourself." He gestured to all of me. "On a day like this if I even came closer than a mile from you, you would've tried killing me on the spot. But today you're different. I wonder why."

His eyes narrowed with the last sentence. He seemed genuinely interested.

Well shit, now I was interested too.

"I can kill you whenever I want," I said, my hands turning into fists.

"Why not now?" he challenged me, sucking on a bit of chocolate. Fuck, _focus. Focus._

I was prepared to punch him when Izaya shifted even closer, our faces nearly inches away from one another. My breath caught in my throat and Izaya's rubies were fixated on mine, sweeping me off my guard just like that. We stayed like this for a minute or an hour or a decade, I didn't know. All was strange to me.

Then, he drew back. "Figured," he said, smiling again. He threw the chocolate away into the trash can.

I was dead frozen, following him with only my eyes as he walked away. His back was lean, quite stubborn looking if you took the ridiculous coat away.

"I hope you liked the meal I prepared!" he shouted, not bothering looking back at me. "Also, do forget about cigarettes, ne?" He actually turned his head sideways, wearing a wicked grin on his face. Only then did I notice what he was holding in his hoisted hand. My cigarette pack.

I finally drew a large gulp of air in and felt the anger rushing into my veins.

"Iiii-zaaaaa-yaaa!"

But he was already gone, rushing away from me, ready to play hide and go fuck yourself.

* * *

**Shizuo: STILL NOT GAY.**

**Izaya: Oh yes you are. Review if you agree, ne~?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know why I love this chapter so much. We can finally see Shizuo questioning his life choices, eh? xD**

**I hope I'm not pushing it too fast. I just don't have the common sense to calculate when exactly I can get them together.  
**

**The reviews are just magical. They help me write, just because I can see that people actually like my story. Wow, thank you so so so much.  
**

**If you have any questions - just ask.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DRRR.  
**

* * *

It has been a week since my last encounter with Izaya the butthole. More so, I was working again. Tom and I barely talked about my whole situation and I was thankful he wasn't nosy. I had enough problems raging inside of me to even _think_ about asking for some moral help. I lied to myself constantly, especially to the point where I completely forgot I was destined to someone. I got back to my routine, clearing my mind from depressive thoughts.

Tom and I had just recieved a debt from an asshole who lived in the city center. Usually, I would've grabbed a cigarette and smoked until my lungs exploded but today I somehow forgot the need. I was positive it happened for a reason. And I didn't like the reason at all.

Fucking Izaya.

He clouded my head, followed me in my slumber and all I could hear were his accusation that something was _wrong_ with me. I was so scared of the thought that I couldn't punch him even if my life depended on it. It wasn't physically _possible._ It was weird. It was unnaturally weird. I killed him about a thousand times in my mind but when I thought about the realistic view of actually killing him – my mind went blank and I felt a certain kind of nausea. I couldn't decipher the course of my thoughts, so I abandoned the wish to ruthlessly kill him.

"You don't seem yourself," Tom said and for a moment, I was frozen inside.

"I guess I'm not," I answered and he just let the moment pass. I didn't want to talk about it and he respected that.

We reached the center, approximately 10 feet near to a fountain. The fountain itself was kind of beautiful. It had multiple statues of lovers, their fingers entwined, their faces happy. I could see the faint engraving on their wrists. 00:00:00. Just like mine.

Then I heard a scream. It was a girl, no older than 14. I motioned for Tom to stay away and went to see what happened.

A guy, probably my age, dressed as a thug, was violently tugging at a girl's backpack. She was screaming bloody murder at him, her black hair swishing around and her glasses foggy from anger. She refused to let the backpack go, while the guy was growing impatient. That's when he raised his fist, apparently, ready to punch the shit out of a _girl_. Oh man, I was pissed.

"Hey you!" I screamed and he stopped midway the punch.

I recognized the guy – he was from the earlier gang who almost beat Izaya up. He yelled something and scrambled away from the backpack and the girl. He ran away without taking a second glance at me. The girl was a bit breathless but smiled, cleaning her glasses and putting the backpack on her left shoulder. She looked at me and bowed a bit. I approached her.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"I wish he was dead," she said. Wait, what?

"You shouldn't go wishing things like that," I said.

She shot me a confident look. Her eyes were similar to someone but I couldn't quite catch who. "I wish for whatever I want."

I was about to lecture her when I saw something shiny with my left eye. I dodged at the last second, immediately recognizing the silvery knife heading past my nose, almost touching it but not close enough.

I straightened myself, barely caring about the knife now.

"**Flea**."

"If you lay a finger on my sister, I swear, I will fucking** destroy** you!" he shouted and attacked me.

I was taken aback by his strength, for it was the first time we actually touched in a fight. I felt his firm hands on my chest, pushing me with so much effort, I stumbled and my feet weren't capable of standing anymore. I noticed Izaya's hair so close to my nose, I could literally smell his shampoo, something earthy and nice. All went into slow-motion in my head. His touch, our fumbling down, his sister (sister?) looking at us as if she was bored.

It wasn't long before we fell and I felt water surrounding me. For a second, I was disorientated, almost incapable of understanding how the hell did I end up in the fountain. I felt hands gripping my sides, a swift motion and my lungs were screaming for air. I struggled to push Izaya away and break the surface, but his punches weren't really helping.

Quickly, I wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed a bit until he stopped throwing punches. I finally understood we could catch some air if we sat up. I hoisted myself upwards with Izaya in my hands, who was paralyzed and coughing mad.

I caught a series of breaths, water flowing down my face and my bartenders outfit. Great. _Surely, it would be ruined_.

At the moment of the attack, all I was capable of thinking was how firm Izaya felt in my hands. It was nothing like the times I had to carry him. He had a nice body-build, just enough to fit perfectly in my embrace.

Wait, what the fuck was I thinking?

But I still didn't let him go.

He was staring at me. I couldn't see anger or anything, just complete confusion and something else. I watched the water drops on his hair and eyelashes, his eyes even more framed now. The blackness of his hair intensified, showing off the edges of his cheekbones and lips. His skin was like porcelain, the droplets of water shining in the sun. I wasn't aware of how beautiful Izaya was until now.

Then, he somehow got his hand out and punched me in the face. I felt rage in my blood. I got up, thinking how I could return the favor, but the water was all over us, slowing our movements.

"Would you two _stop_ fighting?!" we both looked in different directions. Apparently, Tom was standing next to Izaya's sister, watching us from afar. I bet we looked ridiculous. Izaya's clothes were as drenched as mine.

Izaya raised a finger and his whole posture went into anger mode. "He did something to Mairu!"

"Who's Mairu?" I asked, my voice raised.

Tom pointed at the black haired girl. Figures. Izaya's sister.

Mairu shook her head. "Stupid Iza-nii. The blonde scared my attacker away!"

Izaya was breathing heavily but I could see his shoulders relaxing. He glared at me. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Tom said and waved at us to get out of the fountain.

I stumbled my way out and stood on the edge, while Izaya was having trouble with getting out the water, falling two times in a row. His clothes were heavier while filled with water. I sighed and grabbed him by his elbow, helping him out. He mumbled a thank you.

I saw another girl coming our way, carrying a large bag with groceries. Mairu immediately hugged her. Another sister?

"Kururi!" Mairu squealed. "Shizuo Heiwajima saved me from this really bulky guy and Iza-nii pushed him into the fountain and –"

She went on, describing everything she saw to her sister, Kururi. I could already see the resemblance.

Izaya kept glaring at me and I saw him shiver. He was desperately trying to hide it but the truth was he couldn't stand like this when he was freezing. Also, I knew that changing into other clothes would be a problem, since he lived outside of 'Bukuro.

"Tom, I think I should go back home and change," I said. Tom sighed.

"We don't have any more work to do, and I was already thinking of going back home, so I guess you can go."

"You sure?" I asked. "I already had a week off –"

"Shizuo," he said with a meaningful look on his face.

I groaned. "Alright. Until tomorrow."

He said his good-byes to Izaya and his sisters and slowly gone out of our sight. I didn't know what was keeping me here, soaked from my head to my toes. I found Izaya staring at me, still shivering mad.

"You look peachy," I laughed. He puffed out his cheeks.

"E-easy for you to say," he stuttered. "Of course a monster like you doesn't feel cold at all."

"Oi, I'm cold too," I said and lifted my hand, faking a shiver. Well, that earned me an anger filled glare.

Suddenly, Mairu yelled. We both looked at her and she was pointing at me.

"You look just like Yuuhei!" she screamed and caught her sisters hand. "Do you see what I see, Kururi?"

Kururi just nodded. She was awfully silent but I could see the recognition in her eyes.

I hoisted my hands in defense. "I am nothing like my brother."

Those two shared a knowing look. "Brother?! You have to let us meet him!"

Izaya stared at me wide eyed. Wait, he knew who my brother was, so why did he look so impressed?

"Flea –"

"Run." It was the only thing to leave his mouth.

"What? –"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence when I felt a hand on mine and Izaya dragged me away from his sisters. We were running as fast as we could, followed by yells of admiration from his sisters.

"You're never going to get away with this, Iza-nii!" Mairu shouted and Izaya said nothing. He just ran, holding my hand. His sisters tried chasing us at first, but knowing me and Izaya, we ran like the wind. Izaya was kind of out of breath when we finally stopped in the lower part of 'Bukuro. I didn't need to catch my breath, so I just stared at him, dumb-founded.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"I…saved…you….thank…me…" he managed the words out in between breaths.

"Saved me?" I laughed. "From who?"

He brushed his almost dry hair out of his eyes. "My sisters, obviously," he said, his breath still ragged.

"They weren't doing anything."

"Trust me, you don't want to see them when they start going on about your beloved brother."

He was still shivering. Unconsciously, I touched his shoulder to feel his clothes wet. He momentarily locked his eyes with mine and I was surprised I wasn't at all repulsed by this.

"Looks like you'll have to borrow my clothes again," I said. Now, his eyes were wide.

"I was practically swimming in your clothes last time," he said after a long pause.

I didn't have time to think how awkward this should've been. It was as if we lost our hatred. Even if it was for a short period of time, it was okay with me. This was the _normal_ Izaya talking, not the idiot Flea I got my first scar from.

"Do you have any other options?" I asked, my eyebrow arched.

He shrugged. His red eyes were unfocused for a single second and then he humphed. "I guess it cannot be helped. Just this time, until my clothes are dry. I didn't like how my beloved humans stared at me when I had to go back home after that dreadful night."

I smirked and went with it. We kept our distance but he followed me without question.

"Stupid flea," I whispered. I was sure he heard me, because I saw his lips curving into a slight smile.

Oh, I was fucked.

* * *

**Shizuo: ...I don't know myself anymore.**

**Izaya: Review you guys, Shizu-chan is slightly off today~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so so so sorry for making them a bit too OOC. Really. Sorry. I can't help myself. xD**

**SaharScarlet - Ofc I can give you my tumblr, but beware, it's a book blog, because my original blog is barely used. xD there you go: four-ripped-his-clothes-off-and dot tumblr dot com.  
**

**Rai Rai Blue - I love you. You always review and it makes my heart blow into a thousand pieces, so there, I'm confessing my love. xD  
**

**You guys may be surprised. More ooc'ness, but trust me, you'll understand everything after a few chapters. I have stuff planned. xD  
**

**SORRY IN ADVANCE. SORRY. I'M PROBABLY MOVING KIND OF FAST.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
**

* * *

"Mind if I use your shower?" Izaya asked when we pushed off our shoes and entered my apartment.

"Go ahead," I said and he happily helped himself.

I heard the door shut. My mind went a little crazy since I've seen him half naked already. I gripped myself. _What the hell is wrong with me, seriously_.

I was too afraid of going into the shower after him, since I was scared of leaving him alone in my apartment. Who knows what he would do to this place. I didn't trust him.

So I quickly prepared sweets and tea and thought I'd at least change into a fresh set of clothes. I went into my bedroom, got new underwear, a blue shirt, gray pants and a jumper. It took less than fifteen minutes, so I listened for the shower – it was on. Izaya was already butt-naked in it and –

Okay, I gotta stop.

Anyway, I undressed myself and started working my way with the shorts. Something crashed near me. I turned around and saw Izaya, a towel on his hips, hiding the private parts. Man, was his skin always this… bright?

"Sorry," he uttered and held his breath in. I realized I was midway on putting boxers on. Crap.

I pulled them on as fast as I could and felt my cheeks flush. What the hell, Shizuo? I wasn't supposed to blush. So what, Izaya saw my ass, it's not such a big deal, geez.

"You need something?" I asked before he could snicker a comment about how my butt looks.

"I forgot clothes," he answered without looking at me. His eyes were fixed entirely on his feet which was what I found odd. I shrugged and pulled a sweater and some gym pants for him. He thanked me and disappeared into the shower.

I dressed up and got back to the living room. I turned on the TV. The tea was in front of me but somehow I didn't want to start drinking while Izaya wasn't here.

He appeared in front of me in an absolutely hilarious state. Everything about those clothes was wrong. Izaya had a small figure, so he really did drown in my clothes. Not to mention he was blushing (the 'I am angry' kind of blush) and his grin was priceless. I tapped the couch and he sank into it without arguing with my wish.

He took the cup of tea and blew some cold air into it. I did the exact same thing. We were silent for a long time. We needed time to process that we were actually hanging out and none of us were injured. Old enemies, drinking tea, the usual stuff.

"I'm questioning myself and you," he suddenly said, still holding his cup with his both hands. He wasn't as frozen as before, but still had that shivery twitch once in a while.

"Hell, Flea, I don't even know why exactly I invited you here," I exhaled and he gave me a meaningful look.

"No, Shizu-chan, I don't think you understand." He took a sip of his tea. "I _never_ question myself."

"I know."

"So why do I accept your offer? Why do I keep approaching you when I never did before?" he wondered, but it was more to himself than me. How would I know the answers, when I was as confused as he was?

"Look, Flea," I said. "I don't know what the fuck is happening between us but I'm still not up for lovey-dovey shit and I never will be. Maybe it's the clocks that are making us delusional."

I was kind of hoping he didn't notice the slight change in my voice when I told him the biggest lie about this relationship. If I wasn't sure before, now I knew – Izaya was god damn beautiful. I denied it in my head but my heart felt the pull.

Also, I was expecting him to nod or at least agree with me, but I didn't receive an answer. He stared at his tea with a blank expression and didn't move until I shifted into a more comfortable position.

Again, silence. I finished my tea and stared at the TV, not making a sound. Usually, the silence made me nervous or anxious that the person who is sitting with me is thinking '_god, awkward_'. But this wasn't the case. In fact, this silence was nice. He was slowly finishing his tea and glancing at the TV whenever he gulped a sip down. I observed him with my left eye, trying not to get caught.

His profile was amazing. The tip of his nose and rosy lips, his eyes: almond-shaped, red as blood. His flocks of hair, wet and sticking to his peachy porcelain skin. Even the clothes on him looked cute. I wasn't sure why, but shit, was this making me feel something I've never felt before.

"Shizu-chan?" he interrupted the silence. I coped with myself until I could answer.

"M?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be my soul-mate, just as you weren't," he said. "I believed it would be some random pathetic girl, waiting for a prince charming."

I arched and eyebrow but listened.

"Surely, I would've played with her feelings. I would've done the right thing. I would've loved her humanity, but not her. I wanted to get rid of this inconvenience as fast as possible and live a normal life."

His words were haunting me. _You changed, Shizuo._

"And then, reality flipped me off with a giant 'go fuck yourself'. Destiny chose you. You couldn't imagine how fucked up I felt when I accidentally bumped into you after my clock was at its dead end."

I was silent. Fuck, I really needed a cup of tea again.

"You're so hard to kill, Shizu-chan." His voice trailed off.

I stood up. He finally lifted his eyes at me and I pointed at the cup he was holding. He handed me the cup, our fingers slightly touching and the electricity flowing through our bond was unbearable. I lingered for a second before going away. I seriously needed a refill.

When I returned to the couch, he was already huddled up on it, his knees to his chest. I gave him his cup and started drinking my own. The couch was slightly too cozy to leave.

"I honestly wanted to have that bond," I finally said. I could feel his eyes on me, scorching. "You have no idea how many times I have dreamt of that one person who would fully understand me. Who wouldn't just use me as a tool." I fiddled with my cup. "I wanted to share something with someone, anyone. It's so hard being the monster everyone thinks you are. So I guess I kind of understand you."

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Izaya swiftly put his cup away and moved toward me, getting my own cup out of my hands so the tea wouldn't spill. He climbed into my lap. I didn't know how to breathe. I didn't know how to push him away. He wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his head into my neck. What surprised me more was my own reaction. I could already feel the neat earthy smell from him, so different from the night before when I could only smell evil reeking from him. I slowly touched his back and gripped his shirt, our skin touching trough the clothes. I drew him closer, feeling him breathe into my neck, these puffs of hot air, tickling and making me flush even harder. I rested my chin on his shoulder, swaying him from side to side.

"We can pretend," he whispered. "For one day, that's all."

"We can." I let out a ragged breath. I was really aware of how his body fit into mine, a perfect piece of two people. Yes, I could pretend. No one would see us. No one could judge, apart from us both. But I wasn't in any condition to judge, for Izaya's body felt so _good_ against mine.

"Please tell me you were lying about never wanting this to happen," he asked, his shoulders slightly trembling from my light caresses. "Please."

"I was," I breathed out and we sat like this.

My heart was hammering against my rib cage. I could feel his blood flow, how high it was, how nervous he felt.

"Stay here for the night," I begged in a silent whisper. All I got in response was a nod and his lips on my neck, placing the tiniest peck I've ever experienced. And oh, how my feelings raged.

We did nothing more than have some more tea and order Chinese. I would grab his hand and draw circles with my thumb. He sometimes pushed forward and leaned against me, our shoulders touching. These touches, somewhat innocent and pure made my heart race. Nothing more, nothing less. Just the feeling that we needed our skin to touch whenever and however. I couldn't keep my eyes away from his lips, his cheeks. He followed trails of my body with his hands when we ate. He sat in my lap while we watched a stupid comedy we weren't interested in. But it was what made it so amazing. We didn't have to kiss or exchange any physical love. Just touching and being with each other worked for us.

It was almost three a.m. when we finally got into my bed and I draped my arms over him, pulling him close. He placed his head on my chest. We were cuddling like a couple. I never even had anything else in my mind. This felt real, even though we agreed to its pretense. I finally had a way to feel what I wanted to for all those years until my clock stopped ticking. And to think it was with Izaya?

He shifted on top of me, eyes directed into mine. Whoa, was he gorgeous. The second I knew what he was about to do, my mind cleared and I couldn't keep that fluttering feeling in my stomach away. His lips were parted, his breath uneven, matching mine. He placed his hand over my chest and inched closer, until I could feel the hot air on my own lips. The time between the decision and the kiss itself was what I called the best thing in the world. You always imagine, just for a second, how it will feel like, what you will do. But Izaya drew back, leaving me aching for his touch. He then pushed himself off of me and stayed in a sitting position.

"Shizuo…" he whispered, not looking at me. He gulped some air down. I knew what was coming. "My clothes are already dry."

"You can sleep in my bed," I said, my voice quiet. I was sure he would refuse anyway.

"No, Shizu-chan," he referred to me with that awful nickname, showing me exactly the way this fake evening was bound to end. "No, I have to go."

"Don't –" I choked down, but he was already on his feet and getting his clothes. I wasn't prepared to run after him, so I didn't. I heard the front door open and close, Izaya gone.

I couldn't let myself believe that a pretense thing like that was really just pretense.

* * *

**Waaaah, review, please? More reviews - faster chapter updates. 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Waaaah, so many reviews, woooooow. I love you guys. I can promise you one thing - i have a shitload of Izaya stories in my head, so be sure to see more from me when this is done. 8D**

**Okay, enjoyyyyy.  
**

**If you have any questions, do not hesitate asking. Also, a warning, I might go OOC sometimes, SORRY.  
**

**Disclaimer: WELL. I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO BUY OUT NASA, SO WHY WOULD I HAVE MONEY TO BUY OUT DRRR.  
**

* * *

"Shizuo!" Tom yelled as I threw a vending machine across the street. People were running away from me, mothers were dragging their children as fast as they possibly could, teenagers filmed me. But I was in rage. My feelings roared with thunder, I couldn't help myself.

"You give the money back, or else!" I growled and the guy standing next to Tom started trembling mad. He proceeded reaching for a credit card.

"The code is 1231! Take as much as you want! Just don't ever bring him near me again!" The guy begged for his life and handed the credit card to Tom. Then ran away.

I was breathing really hard, my temples hurting more than they ever did. Tom was keeping his distance. He understood that something was not right. But hell, even he can't disguise his anger at me.

"Shizuo, it's the twelfth vending machine you destroyed in nearly three days. What's wrong?" his voice is full of disappointment. I'm usually pretty content while being with him but after Izaya left me hanging, my violence is taking over control.

"None of your business," I groaned and reached for a cigarette, only to find that I still haven't bought a new pack. "God damnit!" I shouted and Tom flinched.

"Calm down, Shizuo," he said. I breathed in and out. In and out. In and out.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath. Tom approached me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You have to understand that I am your friend, not your enemy," Tom said. "You can't keep holding whatever it is inside of you, Shizuo, it will only get worse."

"You're right," I said. "You're completely right, Tom."

He stood beside me, not saying a word. "Izaya was at my place."

Tom's face didn't change. That's what I liked about him. He didn't judge until he heard everything I had to say.

"For a moment I believed –" I held my breath in for a second. "For fuck's sake, Tom, I believed I was truly meant to be with him."

He was silent.

"Then he left, without a word. I understand, no promises, no nothing. We agreed it would be just for an evening. But being with him… It wasn't what I expected at all." I lowered my head. "It was even better than I have imagined, that whole being destined thing."

Tom looked up at the sky, with a smile on his face. "The beauty of being destined is getting to know your soul-mate. Both of you had your differences from the very beginning but think about it – why would destiny think you two were perfect for each other? All you knew about Izaya was that he was an informant, ready to ruin your life. You held on to that whole abbreviation of Izaya without _actually_ knowing anything about him. What if you two are more similar to one another?"

"But what about his love for humanity? He's a psycho. Why would I be attracted to him?" I said, my voice still full of fury.

"You should know that people change for the ones they truly love," Tom said after a pause. "I did. Everyone did. It's how the clock works."

"Fuck the clock," I said. "Fuck everything."

"I suggest you try getting to know him before you fall into one of your self-lies."

"Shinra's." I said.

"What?" he was confused for a second.

"I'm gonna go to Shinra's after we're done for the day. I'm gonna get the Flea's number. I'm gonna call him and tell him that I- I…" Well, there goes my perfect plan.

"Call him. You'll know what to say then." Tom smiled and waved at me to follow. I did. Until I saw a new vending machine. I looked over at Tom, who slowly sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"Just this one," he said. "That's all I'm letting you wreck today."

I nodded and walked over to the vending machine.

* * *

I was standing at Shinra's door, waiting for him to answer. I banged a few times.

"Shinra! If you don't open this door, I will fucking kick it off its hinges!"

There was a small pause and a click. The door opened. Shinra's face appeared.

"Let me in," I growled. Shinra scratched his head, his body hidden by the door.

"I'm kind of in a middle of something, Shizuo –"

"Don't care. Give me your phone." I marched inside, seeing Shinra in only his boxers. Clearly, he was having a _moment_ with Celty and I ruined it. Like I gave two shits about it.

"Why would you need my phone?"

"Izaya's number. Quick, until I punch you out of those boxers."

He ran inside of his and Celty's room. I heard rummaging and strange noises. Then, Shinra reappeared, wearing a jacket and holding his phone.

I grabbed it quite violently, glaring at him and checking his address book. I quickly scrolled down until I found the Flea's name. I aggressively typed it into my own phone screen and saved it under 'Asshole'.

"Thank you," I snickered and turned around to go out.

"Can I ask why do you need his number?" Shinra poked my shoulder before I could go out of his apartment.

"I'm about to give him a piece of my mind."

"Please don't kill him."

"Can't promise anything."

"He's your soul-mate."

"He's not acting like one."

"Shizuo, what's going on?" Shinra asked, his expression worried.

"I want the Flea, that's what," I said and grabbed the handle, closing the door behind me, before Shinra could ask anything else. I was not in the mood to talk about my feelings for the Flea. Fucking hell, this was giving me a god damn headache again. I slowly reopened the door, finding Shinra still standing there.

"Give me more of those pills."

He didn't question it, just ran into the kitchen, got back to me and handed me the pills. I shut the door again without saying a thank you. The phone in my hand was starting to heat up, like it was a volcano. It was practically begging me to call him.

I decided I should do it at home, just in case I wanted to break something. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

I got back into my apartment. Without taking my shoes or anything off, I strolled into the kitchen, sat behind the counter and dialed his number.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"God of Sex speaking, how may I service you?" a voice answered.

"What the fuck –" I said, but he quickly cut me off.

"I figured you would be calling me one of these days." His voice was fairly cold, even though he answered with a cheery tone.

"Izaya?"

"Oh wow, my name? Not 'Flea'? That is a whole new level, Shizu-chan!" he chuckled, but the tone was somewhat fake.

"Don't fuck around with me," I said. "How do you know I'm the one calling?"

"I had your number for about two years now," he answered.

"Wha- how?" I asked.

"Snatched it out of Shinra," he said. I could already imagine his raven hair and eyes, squinting, looking at me. I remembered his touch and how he whispered my name and – "Never know when you might need to dial your greatest enemy. Look, Shizu-chan, I'm very busy, can we never talk again, or –"

"Flea, stop," I demanded. "Just stop for a second, okay?"

There was silence from the other end. He was listening.

"I can't get that night out of my head." I ran a hand through my hair, clutching the roots. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I have to see you again."

"No can do, Shizu-chan," he said after a nanosecond. "We pretended for just one night. I repaid you for helping me with those jack-asses. I'm not in debt to you anymore."

"Are you saying what we did was not real?" I was feeling deep anger. "Not even a little bit? You didn't feel _anything_ at all?"

Pause. "No. I would say I was sorry, but I'm not. Good-bye, Shizu-chan."

Beep. Beep. Beep. He hung up on me.

The tremble of his voice at the end was not convincing enough. I still believed it was more than real. I was in denial. Both sides of me wanted different things, but what was so wrong in admitting you felt admiration and attraction to the person you were destined with?

Izaya was lying to himself just as I was.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, chanting 'damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit' over and over again, until I got out into the balcony and shouted even louder.

I didn't stop until my voice was cracking. Until I couldn't say a word. I just let it all out, let my anger out without smashing anything. There were people staring through windows, from below the apartments, from everywhere, but I didn't care. All I had in this world was my anger. And I was ready to let it go, to become a better person.

For the first time in my entire life, I wanted something I would've never wanted before and I was ready to get it.

It was just a matter of my sanity and time. Izaya was mine.

* * *

**Reviews mean longer chapters and faster updates. Go on. Review. You know you want to. 8DDDDD **


	9. Chapter 9

**BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber: You're half right half wrong. xD I'm widely known for plot twists. Sorry in advance, this may hurt a lot, but next chapter will be all about feels. SORRY SORRY SORRY. Although, i can assure you - the ending is happy. I hate sad endings where someone dies or they don't end up together. xD**

**As for you guys - thank you for your reviews. THEY ARE AMAZING. I like updating every day, because it takes my mind off of things, especially now that I have the story written until the end. You guys are going to see a lot of madness for the next three chapters. xD  
**

**Ok, enough monologue, go read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRRR.  
**

* * *

I called Kida two days after. I searched for Izaya's apartment address everywhere, but my search was unfortunate. He just wasn't listed as an owner anywhere near Ikebukuro.

"Shizuo?" Kida answered. I could hear sounds from the other side.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cooking," he said. I could hear a loud thump and a bang.

"Uh, Kida?" I was confused for a second until I heard Mikado in the background.

"I'm okay! I'm okay, gosh, Kida, get _off_," Mikado said, annoyed. Kida was asking him if he was alright.

"Kida." I said.

"Oh, right, Shizuo," he said, his voice once again in my ear.

"Yeah, I have a question to ask."

"Okay?"

"Where does Izaya live?"

Pause.

No answer. I looked at my phone to see if he hung up on me, but he was just speechless, I guess.

"Why do you need to know this information?" he asked. Apparently, he walked away from Mikado. Maybe he didn't want him to hear out conversation.

"I want to see him."

"I can't help you then," he said.

"Why not?" I was surprised.

"You'll kill him."

I stifled a laugh. "No, I won't."

"Then explain." He demanded. "Hold on, Mikado, Shizuo needs me!"

"Remember when you asked me about my soul-mate?"

"Yeah," he said. "What about her?"

"Him, not her. It's Izaya."

Another crash, but this one hurt my ear. "What the fuck, Kida?" I shouted at the phone.

I heard some cracking, little noises I couldn't comprehend until Kida started speaking again.

"S-sorry, dropped my phone," he explained. "Izaya? Are you bluffing?"

"Nope. Now, give me the address."

"Now?"

"No, after ten thousand years, OF COURSE NOW." I was getting irritated. I knew it was a huge surprise to Kida, but that didn't mean he had the right to act stupid when I needed him most.

"I don't know where he lives," he said.

"Wha- So why the hell am I wasting my time talking to you? I'm gonna go call Kadota –"

"No no no, hold up," Kida rushed. "No one knows where he lives. But I do know where his office is. He's usually hanging around there with his assistant."

"Fine."

He explained the directions to me and I was surprised to find out Izaya was working not really far away from Russia Sushi. I thanked Kida and hung up. Now I just had to figure what the hell I was doing.

I was going to claim what was mine.

I touched my neck, where I felt his lips leave a peck last time we saw each other. I was so lost, so confused inside. He showed me what it was like to be with a person destined to you. I had these blossoming feelings inside. I craved to touch Izaya again. To see his porcelain skin, to feel it against mine. Maybe I'd become a better person. Maybe we were really destined to be together. Maybe I was delirious. Maybe I was crazy. But I knew what I wanted, and I wanted to see him.

I grabbed my keys and went out of the apartment. I decided I should go and check this office out. It was about 5 p.m. but knowing Izaya, he would work late. Being an informant must be a pain in the ass.

I reached the place in nearly twenty minutes. I breathed in, taking my glasses off. I tucked them inside of my pocket. I was ready to face Izaya eye to eye, no barriers between us.

I pressed the bell and waited.

A girl, black hair and a smug face opened the door and stared at me with her mouth open.

"Shizuo Heiwajima?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Before you question why the fuck am I here, I'm gonna explain it myself. I need to see Izaya and quick."

She gulped some saliva down and her smug expression reappeared. "Izaya has given me orders to not invite any people inside."

"Do you want me to punch a hole in this wall?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. Let me ask him."

He's here. My heart started banging crazy, blood rushed into my veins and I couldn't cover the excitement of seeing him again. He made fun of me over the phone, but these feelings took over and I forgot all about the anger I felt.

She disappeared into the hall after she waved at me to come inside. I stepped in, looking around. The office was fancy. How can Izaya afford all of this?

She came back after ten minutes. "He doesn't want to see you."

"Bullshit."

"He told me to get you out of here no matter the cost."

"Do you hate him?"

Her eyes widened for a second. "Why would you care?"

"It's a question. Answer it. Do you hate him?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"What if I told you that I'll smash his head into the desk. Would that make you reconsider?"

"Details, please?"

"I will crush his skull."

"Good enough. Second door to the right."

I went past her and found the door I was looking for. I kicked it open and saw Izaya's eyes fixed on me. He was holding his phone, in a middle of a conversation. I glared at him, he glared at me. He slowly exhaled, his eyes narrowing and he gestured at the seat in front of his desk. I went in, sat down and stared at him. I was taking advantage of the fact he was busy talking to someone. I checked him out, like I wanted to for about a week. He was arguing over the phone, but I only concentrated on his voice. It was fierce and cold, sometimes playful. He pretended being a sarcastic bitch.

His nose was wrinkled from anger and disappointment. His eyes jumped from me to his computer. I just sat there and tapped my fingers on my knee, openly looking at him. I could see it was annoying him.

When he looked at me again, I winked. He was dumbstruck.

I wasn't myself when I sat in one room with him. Izaya gave me these shivers, good ones. I liked being in his presence. If someone told me I would be enjoying Izaya's company about five weeks ago, I would've laughed into their faces. Look at me now.

"That's my last offer," Izaya said. "Call me if you change your mind."

He hung up on the person he was talking to and glared at me.

"I thought Namie kicked you out."

"I let myself in." I said.

"Could you let yourself out, then?" His voice was ruthless. And hell, how it turned me on.

Well shit, I was turned on by a _dude._

"You can't tell me what to do, Flea," I said. He leaned back into his chair. "You know why I'm here."

"That's why I want you out."

"Look me in the eye and tell me none of that was real." I said. He flinched.

"Shizu-chan, could you get over yourself and understand I was only doing you a favor?" he hissed. "You enjoyed it, well, good for you. Now, leave me alone and go drinking in that bar of soul-mate- less people."

"You seemed to enjoy it too – wait. How do you know I was at a bar like that one?" I lifted my eyebrow. He swore.

"Whatever. Just go away, please?" he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and held it for me.

I stood up and followed him. But I didn't go out. I wrapped my hands around his torso, drawing him close before he could resist. I could feel his breath hitch inside of him. He looked alarmed. Izaya placed his hands on my biceps, trying to push me away. I looked him straight into his eyes, released one of my hands, closed the door and placed the hand back on him.

He was breathing harder, looking at my lips. His hair was messy, but sexy nonetheless. I breathed in his scent, feeling his heat scorch me from outside. I couldn't get enough of him. It was like a beast inside of me was released. His grip loosened, and he drew even closer, placing his head on my chest.

Everything was perfect.

Izaya gripped my shirt. It was as if he didn't want to let go for even a second. He clung to me like I was a fresh gulp of water and he was thirsty. My heartbeat matched his – fast and loud.

I nuzzled my head into his hair, kissing his ear. He shuddered in my hands.

"Shizuo –" he breathed out. Izaya drew back and cupped my face with his hands. I could see my reflection in his red eyes, my face flushed and soft. His expression was mixed – attraction and hesitation. "Shizuo, you must understand why I'm doing this."

"There's nothing to understand," I said. I leaned in and kissed his neck. A mewl escaped his lips, his body melting into my hands.

"No, Shizuo, stop –" he managed saying, but I was already working my way up his jaw, kissing it with soft, slow pecks. His breaths were uneven, shagged. I loved the sound of it.

"Shi-shi-zu –" he stuttered and I leaned back to see his eyes, full of wanting. I knew I had the same look on my face. Fire, wild fire spreading inside of us. Izaya became a predator in a matter of seconds. He gently pushed me until we reached the chair I sat in before. I fell onto it, Izaya following me. He climbed into my lap, his knees wide apart, hugging my thighs. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wasn't about to stop whatever intentions he had. His lips were parted and I leaned in.

Our lips joined with a fierce passion. His were soft, hot, cold, spicy, sweet, like a hurricane. He kissed me back without hesitation, ravishing me, tasting me. Suddenly, I felt something poking into my lip. I granted immediate access. Our tongues entwined, searching, exploring. I tasted his saliva mingling with mine. I tasted desperation, affection, freedom, even _love._ Yes, this was love. This was _unconditional _love.

I found my way under his shirt, touching his skin and earning soft moans from his throat. His hands traveled down my chest. My skin burned, ached, wanted more of him, his touch. I explored his skin, my hands shaking. He drew back, catching his breath. Izaya started unbuckling my pants. I immediately did the same with his, eager to kiss every inch of him, taste the sweat on his naked body.

Then we heard a cough.

Izaya turned to see Namie, standing in the doorway, staring at us open-mouthed.

"Shut the door and leave us," Izaya growled.

"I thought you were going to crush his skull!" she shouted at me, finally drawing her eyes to me.

"It was metaphorical," I said, my hands still placed on Izaya's belt.

"Namie!" Izaya shouted. She glared at him.

"No_ way_ you guys are having sex in this office," she hissed. "I'll be the one cleaning afterwards. Disgusting!"

Izaya rolled his eyes and rested his head on my chest. He exhaled a long breath and climbed off of me. I took care of my belt, placing it back where it was before. Izaya fixed his shirt and hair.

"No sex in the office, you hear me?" Namie said, crossing her arms. "I'm leaving the door open so you two don't get it started again."

Izaya was glaring at her and I felt I had the same pissed expression on my face too. I looked over at Izaya when Namie was gone, leaving the door open as she said.

"Wow," I said.

"Shut up."

I moved toward him, tilting his chin and pecked his lips. A sweet, longing kiss. Even I felt my skin goose-bumping. I touched our foreheads together and smiled, my eyes closed.

"I'll be waiting for you at Russia Sushi. Go there when you're finished."

He grumbled something under his nose but reached up and kissed me again. I let out a soft accepting growl, feeling my insides clench with wanting. He licked his devilish lips and got out of my arms.

"Okay," he said. "Go, before I pin you to the ground and fuck you mercilessly."

I grinned and went out of the room. There was a slight pinch in my heart, for I remembered his words.

_Shizuo, you must understand why I'm doing this._

I decided I should ignore this uneasiness in my heart and prepared myself for an evening with Izaya. Mentally and physically.

* * *

**Please please please review? *meow***


	10. Chapter 10

**HI. Ok, answer time -  
**

**ItsRandom - Nope, I wrote 15 chapters and that is it. c: So, 5 chapters left.  
**

**Chatterbox5038 - I LIKE YOUR SHOELACES. Also, your review made me god damn HAPPY.  
**

**BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber - I love you for reviewing so much sdhjsakdh. Also, nope, Shizuo is not taking it. As much as I love Izuo, this fic is entirely Shizaya. xD I just like the devilish 'I get whatever the fuck I want when I want it' Izaya. xD  
**

**Itachifan Incognito - As I said, nope, Shizuo is top. 8D  
**

**THERE WE GO.  
**

**Now, I know I'm fully responsible for the feels in this chapter. I didn't want to write this part at first, but I see it essential to the story. That's how you develop a character - by being mean to them. I'm sorry. But it's going to be okay, alright? It's not the only plot twist in the story, teehee.  
**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN DRRR.  
**

* * *

**_SHIZUO P.O.V._**

I waited for him. My hands were sweating. I couldn't eat or drink. I was excited, of course. Izaya showed explicit interest in me which meant this was really happening. And the way he told Namie off… Oh man, my feelings were all over the place.

So this was how soul-mates worked? This is real happiness, the wanting, the craving? I sure as hell hoped it was like this to everyone. I felt like I was dreaming and the dream was the best thing happening to me. I had to pinch myself to know all of this was actually true.

Simon approached me. "Shizuo alone? Sushi?"

I shook my head. "I'm waiting for someone, maybe later."

He smiled and exhaled. "You happy. You good?"

I nodded. He left me with my thoughts. God, was I happy. I still felt Izaya on my lips, his trembles under my fingers, his flushed skin. I never really thought I could be attracted to a man. I guess it was meant to be.

Every time the door opened and closed I would pop my head up in hope that I would see his raven hair. Two hours passed. I was already having doubts. Maybe he wouldn't come. Maybe he changed his mind about us. It felt like my heart broke when thoughts like that clouded my mind. I tried staying positive. It's so hard trusting a person you hated all of your life.

Just when I was freaking out inside, I heard another _ding_ and finally – my eyes caught the red irises, directed at me. I smiled immediately, hoping his face would light up as well. But it didn't.

He took his jacket off, inching closer to me. My breath caught in my throat. I felt something coming.

"You're here," I said and he lifted his beautiful eyes at me again.

"Shizu-chan," he hushed. "You shouldn't have come."

He sat down in front of me and I reached for his hand across the table. He didn't hesitate to wrap his fingers with mine. The ache to keep touching him ate me from within. Why did he look so hollow?

"I told you not to come, and now –" he let go of my hand and hit the table. Old Izaya was gone. This was something new, nothing I've ever witnessed before. This was a vulnerable Izaya.

"What do you mean?" I said. "You don't have to restrain yourself, we're destined –"

"What if I told you –" he took a deep breath. "What if I told you that everything we had from that night was fake?"

I froze. "None of that was fake."

He shook his head, clutching his hands. He was shaking a bit, so afraid of whatever was inside of his head.

Then, he looked into my eyes. I was shocked. His amazing irises, the whiteness of his eyes was covered in a substance which I didn't know existed in Izaya. Tears.

He stifled a cough and wiped the tears away. Izaya was back into his own skin. His devilish look returned. The Izaya I knew and hated.

"I bluffed the clocks," he said.

My world shattered.

I froze.

Everything froze.

The blood in my veins stopped pouring. I stopped breathing. All I could see was his face, his vulnerability and act. Surely, he was lying, what I felt couldn't be pretense –

"Did you hear me? I bluffed them. We're not destined. We never were. My clock stopped working three years ago," he said. I could see and hear the truth in his voice and face, but his knuckles were as white as mine. Maybe as white as my whole existence.

I started breathing. Slow, agonizing breaths. He wasn't lying.

"I stalked you, Shizu-chan," he said. "For forever. Waiting until I could finally see how pathetic you are, looking for your destined one. I was sure I could leave you alone, the only enemy I have who is a monster. The trick was to touch you when your clock stopped before your soul-mate did."

"You –" I started, but he held a hand up. His face was even whiter now. He looked like he was nauseous.

"And then, she didn't turn up. Probably dead way before it was possible for you two to meet up. It was my chance."

I wanted to die, I wanted to die, I wanted to _die._

"Can't you see how _perfect_ my plan would've gone? You alone for an eternity? _You're so hard to kill, Shizu-chan._" He whispered. His face was full of proudness and loathing, but his eyes were hollow. Why was he so hollow?

"I figured killing you with words and feelings was a better way," he said, leaning closer to the table. "Human manipulation."

I was silent. I was done with everything.

"But one thing went wrong," he said, slowly, weighing his words. "You acted human. You're not a monster. You're _human_. Which makes you boring, like everyone."

With those words he got up. Took his coat and stormed out.

I was in a dark paralysis of my own mind. I could feel my insides burning, ending and dying. He was right. Killing with words was effective.

Then how come I thought about his touch? Why was I so drawn to him? _Why did I give my heart to a person who wasn't even destined to me?_

There are times when you act upon your own intentions. There are times when you act upon other's intentions.

I was ready to become the monster Ikebukuro created.

* * *

_**IZAYA P.O.V.**_

_What's wrong with me. _

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

_What's wrong with me._

**I ran. I ran so fast. I jumped from building to building. I was so caught up in these feelings I have never had before. Why was he so human? I thought I could pull this off. I thought this was the right decision, but why did this hurt so much? **

**Why did it hurt so much walking away, after I told him the truth he deserved to hear? **

**I collapsed on one of the roofs I needed to pass and started shouting. There was nothing left inside of me. I broke. **

_**I broke.**_

* * *

_**SHIZUO P.O.V**_

I managed creeping up to Shinra's apartment. It was the only place left in my head after Izaya…

Izaya.

He was haunting me. My heart hurt, my head hurt, my legs hurt. I needed Shinra and pills. I needed…

Izaya.

No, SHIZUO. STOP. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM.

It was all a bluff. Nothing but a dream which came to be a nightmare. I was never supposed to meet her. I was never supposed to be with Izaya. All of this was a big lie. I lost all of the confidence I built up in all these years.

Fuck, I needed pills.

I knocked on Shinra's door and he opened it after the fifteenth one. I know, because I was counting.

"Shizuo, you look like crap." He attempted a laugh but stopped after he saw my stare. "Come in."

I did. I stopped in my tracks.

I fell.

* * *

_**IZAYA P.O.V**_

_Stop thinking. Stop. STOP._

**No use. I got back to my apartment and held my head. I was not used to feeling so much. This was a new area for me. I was so caught up in whatever feelings that I had, I lost track of time and my orientation was blurry. **

**I fell to my knees in the living room, staring into nothing. **

**I have done this a million times. Played with humans, their reactions. Shizuo was the perfect choice. **

**His face appeared in front of me. I couldn't draw my eyes away. My insanity crept over and I could see him smiling – that real smile, addressed to me, no one else.**

**I laughed and felt my eyes tearing up again. It was so hard brushing them away and keeping them inside when I was with him, explaining the truth. **

"**It's alright," he said, wrapping his arms around me.**

**I wept, oh, how I wept. I tried clutching his shirt but he dissolved around me. I was left alone in my madness. **

"**What are you to me?!" I shouted into nothing. And nothing was silent. "WHAT ARE YOU, SHIZUO?"**

**He didn't answer. He was not there. **

**So why did I feel this new feeling, this thing I have mistaken and used for describing what I felt for humans?**

* * *

_**SHIZUO P.O.V.**_

I woke up in nothingness. I felt something covering my body. A sheet. A white one.

I looked up, remembering how my apartment looked. I was lying in my own bed.

Ah, a week has passed. I remembered calling Tom, telling him what happened and getting back to my place with Shinra's medicine. He gave me sleeping pills.

I considered taking one more and sleep through the day so I wouldn't have to meet my slow death.

I crashed seven vending machines. I destroyed a shop. I wrecked two cars.

I wrecked myself.

Tom told me to recover. Was taking sleeping pills a recovery?

Yes, it was.

I popped one into my mouth and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

_****_**Sorry, guys, I had to break my stream of everyday posts. xD I was visiting a friend in another city.  
**

**Wow. 32 reviews for chapter 10. I FEEL AS IF I ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING BUT MY HEART STILL HURTS FROM THAT PLOT TWIST.  
**

**SilverBellsWhiteWhistles - YOUR REVIEW. I COULDN'T STOP SMILING. Best review I have ever had in my life, literally. Sometime's I judge my writing and think it's not good enough, but reviews like yours encourage me to keep trying to make my skills better. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Also, I wasn't sure if I crossed the line between fast relationship development and gradual romance, so you cleared up my doubts. xD The POV switches were new to me, but it felt like I had to do it, you know? The plot twist was actually why I started writing this story. It just popped into my head one day and I built a plot around it. I still don't know how to foreshadow, but thanks to you, I'm going to do my best to learn. THANK YOU. THAAANK YOUUU. Oh, I hope you'll be happy with the way I figured to make things right. 8D  
**

**Nameme - Ah, everything is true. Sorry to tell you this. xD They weren't destined... (the three dots are actually a hint for the next chapter, hehe)  
**

**Itachifan - I guess she or he died a long time ago, just like Shizuo's original soul-mate. (teehee, again, hint)  
**

**OK, THIS IS MY FIRST TRY TO WRITE FROM IZAYA'S P.O.V. This will be the only chapter from his P.O.V. I wasn't up for writing Insane!Shizuo. xD  
**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT.  
**

* * *

_**IZAYA'S P.O.V.**_

I didn't know what day it was but getting a call from Namie was not what I expected.

I had my number changed right after Shizu-chan's call. I literally didn't think he would come to my office and attack me with his exhilarated attraction to me. I also didn't think I would respond so willfully.

After he left, I knew I had to tell him the truth, or I would just go along and forget who I truly am. I love humanity. There is no place in my heart for a single human. I considered him a monster but his unusual state left me with a whole new understanding of Shizuo.

I've been lying in my bed, unable to move or think about the possibilities I had left. First, I could go to Ikebukuro and play with humans. Second, I could forget about that brute, because he was boring. And third, I could admit that telling him I fucked with his clock was the worst idea I have ever had.

I had Namie call every single of my clients, asking her to tell them I was very sick. And I was. Except this sickness wasn't at all a normal cold or anything. I wasn't entirely sure what was it that I felt. I knew the exact definition but how can one know if it's the real thing? Heartbreak. That's the definition. There you go.

Before I got a call from Namie, my attention was entirely focused on my clock.

Three years ago I wasn't very surprised my destined one didn't show up. It seemed as if the world itself knew I could only love humanity as a whole. Personally, I felt relieved when she/he didn't touch me. I wasn't lying to Shizuo about the fact I was thinking about how I could manipulate my destined person. It was just another day in this god forsaken place.

Until that fateful day when I noticed Shizu-chan's clock and calculated the exact day and time when he would meet his soul-mate. My plan went well, didn't it? I broke him.

I didn't know I would break myself in the process.

His touches were something I haven't felt ever before. The way he carried me after those assholes beat me up in the alleyway was absolutely a new experience altogether. He was careful. He gave me shelter. Shizuo gave me the feeling of safety, even for a day. My mind was clouded until we met for a second time and I suggested we could pretend.

I wasn't pretending. I was trying the situation out. Can you judge me?

I considered that night as the start of my master plan but deep down in the pit of my mind, I knew – I enjoyed myself more than I should have. Shizuo was tender. I didn't know he was a good person underneath all of that violence. I found out there was very little he wouldn't do for the person he cared about. And I was who he cared about for a day.

I cared for him, too.

I didn't want to.

I wanted to.

It was a living war inside of me when I saw him waiting for me in Russia Sushi. Tell him or shut up? Hurt him or live happily ever after?

I went with my nature. And look how it turned out. I finally understood the real meaning of 'Listen to your heart, not your brain'. Shizuo was living in my head for a while after I ran out of that restaurant.

Now, after lying in bed for god knows how long, after countless showers and anxiety attacks, I heard my cellphone ringing.

I popped it open, seeing the caller ID. Namie.

I answered and didn't say a word.

"I know you're listening, so hear me out," she said and I rolled on my side. "Someone is planning on ganging Shizuo up."

My heart skipped a beat after I heard his name.

"About a hundred men, as I heard. Don't you want to help your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I said, my voice surprisingly angry.

"Yeah, sure." She snorted. "Anyway, he's been causing a lot of commotion for two weeks now. Your clients got tired of his violence."

I sat up in my bed. What the hell was happening to me?

"Commotion?" I asked.

"Oh right, you're still _sick_," she said. "Thanks to you, I've been working my ass of at the office for 14 days and mind you –"

"Shut up and tell me about Shizuo," I demanded.

This was highly, _highly_ unexpected. I wouldn't have done this in my entire life. I wouldn't have cared for Shizuo. But a certain kind of panic rose inside. I judged myself. _I didn't want Shizuo hurt._

"Wow, eager?" she said. "I actually thought you two were getting it on but hearing your voice now, I bet you guys had a huge fight. Shizuo has been breaking havoc all over Ikebukuro. I can't understand what you see in him."

"Nothing is going on between us, Namie," I hissed. "I was playing with him."

"I don't care, jesus." I could literally see her rolling her eyes. Fucking bitch. "So do you want me to tell you the exact location of this execution thing or not?"

I was silent for a while and heard her hang up on me. Again, war inside.

Did he become a monster I thought he was?

I dialed Namie's number and asked her about the ambush. I knew I was suicidal but knowing Shizuo would probably die because of me and my stupid decision was definitely a deal-breaker.

I was slowly losing my old-self. I was becoming a person I wouldn't have thought I could be.

* * *

The ambush was simple, really. Shizuo gets off from work at seven (even I know that). It takes a few people to chase him around knowing his state and Shizuo will lose his shit. I didn't have much time on my hands, for I lived outside of Ikebukuro.

It was almost seven when I reached the metro station. I wished I would get there before those men ganged up on him and killed him.

I called Shinra on the way.

I had Celty prepared just in case. I didn't know the state I would find Shizuo in. I suddenly didn't know how to predict what a human would do. Maybe it was because Shizuo clearly took on his violence and became the monster I hated for so long.

Ikebukuro was in a rush when I finally entered the city. I could smell the fear in the air. People were running in all directions. A few of them avoided me when running, since they knew I was trouble. I couldn't help but smile.

I ran to the main road. There she was, sitting in a black car with her helmet on. I climbed inside, sitting shot-gun. She held her phone up.

[If I find out you caused this 'Let's show Shizuo Heiwajima his place' thing, I will murder you.]

Again, I shuddered when reading Shizuo's name. I was addicted to that damn brute.

"I would lie if I said I didn't cause this, although I had nothing to do with the ambush," I answered and she just shook her head. She shifted a gear and the car moved.

She was driving and typing. Not your average 'safe' position when you're in a car.

[I know you tricked Shizuo.]

I sighed. "It's not what it looks like."

[I don't want him hurt anymore.]

"Me neither."

[You don't know what you did, right? You destroyed him as a human being.]

"Look, Celty, I know what I did, alright?" I said, angry. "I know I fucked him up. I shouldn't have done that. I also know I want him safe and that's all I'm trying to do now."

[Why? Weren't you just playing around?]

"I was. But lately, I just –" I couldn't continue. I guess she understood I didn't want to admit anything yet, for I still had a lot of admitting business with myself.

She took a sharp turn and I saw hell with my own eyes.

People everywhere. Screaming and shouting, bats, weapons, everything. Holy shit. I turned to Celty again.

"Can you drive to the left alley way? Don't turn the engine off. We might have to act fast if we want Shizuo alive."

[You really do care for him, don't you?]

I stared at the message and felt the admittance rising.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

I climbed out and put the hood of my jacked on my head, covering my hair.

I pushed through the crowd, knowing the loudest screams were coming from the place where Shizuo should be.

I reached him after five minutes, seeing a huge fight going on. I was late. Shizuo was going wild, punching everyone in sight. I watched his face for two whole seconds, judging the situation.

I felt my mind going cold and concentrated. I calculated how many moves it would take to piss Shizuo off enough to make him chase after me. After all, the hate he felt towards me was the strongest. It would make the adrenalin in his blood flow in an enormous rate, causing Shizuo to use all of his strength. I would have to do whatever it took to navigate through the buildings and people. I will get him out of here.

His state was worse now. I could see his blond hair covered in his own blood, his shirt ripped and his nose slightly crooked. He looked so unlike himself, I silently cursed at myself I actually dared to make such a move on him. He really became the monster everyone thought he was.

For the first time in my life, I felt pity and self-hate. And for the first time in my life I wanted to save a person I truly loved.

Phase three of admittance – done.

Soul-mate or not, Shizuo meant the world to me as of this moment. He was humanity. He was what I loved intentionally, except on a different level. I wasn't myself anymore. I was a new Izaya.

One. Two. Three.

I pushed three guys out of my way. One of them noticed my face and the blood ran out of his blood vessels.

"Orihara Izaya?"

And then, the whisperings.

"Orihara?"

"He's with us?"

"If we have him on our side, Heiwajima is done for!"

"Let him through!"

Just like that, I had instant access to Shizuo. I thanked myself silently for maintaining the fear in people's hearts. They all knew Shizuo and I were archenemies. This was enough for me to bring my plan to life.

I breathed in, holding the sweet taste of oxygen in my lungs until I had the confidence in me. I would do anything for that man.

I would save him.

"Shiiiiizuuuuu-chaaan!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. And then, silence. People shut their mouths, their heads turned to me, barely believing I was back in Ikebukuro, after two whole weeks of absence.

But my concentration was directed at Shizuo.

He stopped punching a middle aged guy and I saw him slowly hesitating to face me. I was sure he heard me.

"Come, now, Shizu-chan," I purred, loudly and without a single tremble of my voice. I was cold-blooded. This had to work. I had to help him. I couldn't risk losing him. "So rude of you. You could at least say hi!"

That's when his back straightened and he let go of the guy. I could see a circle gathering around us. People were so desperate to see us in action. My heart was pounding harder than ever before.

He lifted his eyes at me.

Hollow.

So hollow, so empty, so violent, so horrible, I couldn't – I was petrified – What have I done –

_No!_ _You have to hold on. Help him. HELP HIM GET OUT ALIVE._

"Ne, Shizu-chan," I said, my voice erupting in the silence. "Shall we dance?"

He attacked.

No warning. No voice. No shouting. No cursing. Just plain need to kill.

I ran.

_This had to work._

I could feel him chasing me. My prayers have been answered. People around us were giving us space for the chase. I navigated through the crowd, turning into three different alleyways until it was only one turn left to Celty's car.

Then, I felt a colossal BAM. The only thing I could see and hear was me hitting the ground, with Shizuo's strength pinning me down. I started hitting him, drew my knife out and tried pushing him off.

His strength was far worse than I imagined. He was crushing me.

_No, stop, Shizuo – _

_Shizuo, please, you have to listen to me –_

_Shizuo, I love you, it was a mistake –_

I couldn't bring myself to tell him all of it. Instead, I acted upon it.

I pressed my knife to his neck when I had the chance and he stopped moving. He was panting, his body moving from exhaustion.

We had about three minutes until the crowd understood I lured Shizuo out of their ambush.

I slowly cupped his face and placed my lips on his.

It was slow, agonizing, but I felt Shizuo's body grow limp. As I calculated, the strength he used knocked him out cold. My kiss just enhanced the probability of him passing out.

I saw my coat covered in spots of his blood, but it wasn't what I was worried about.

I pushed him off, running as fast as I could to get Celty.

I rushed for his life.

I have never tried protecting a life. But hell, did I feel powerful protecting Shizuo's.

* * *

He was lying on Shinra's couch. He reminded me of the day I bluffed the clock. Except this was the other way around.

I drew my eyes off of his now clean face and walked to the kitchen, finding Shinra and Celty sitting behind the counter. They were clearly waiting for me and some explanation.

"I'm leaving Japan," I said. "I bought Shizuo a trip to Hawaii. He has to calm down. Just tell him it's a gift from you two."

Shinra coughed. I glanced at him.

"There's no need to do that," he said.

"Of course there is," I said. "I would be risking his sanity if I stayed. Shizuo has to get his shit back together."

He shook his head and took Celty's hand. "Are you in love with him?"

I stopped breathing. It took me three seconds to nod.

"Then tell him." Shinra said.

"Why would he listen to me?" I said, clearly pissed off. What the hell was Shinra thinking? "Surely he didn't tell you what I've done. I lied to him about us being destined. I _broke _him and now you suggest telling him I'm in love with him?"

"This may sound crazy, but –" Shinra started after a pause. "I found some information that will probably change both of your minds."


	12. Chapter 12

**Three chapters left and this story is done.**

**I loved writing this so much, you can't even imagine. Also, I love every single one of you for reading it. It means a lot to me that people actually like what I write.  
**

**Thank you for your reviews and here goes the chapter of explanations and good things. I hope I don't disappoint you. x3  
**

**Also, I finally created a tumblr just for Anime, so if you guys have a tumblr, give me your url, I want to follow youuuu.  
**

**There might be typos and grammar mistakes in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DRRR.  
**

* * *

Waking up from a nightmare is the most pleasant thing in the universe. Although you cannot expect to always wake up to a world full of happiness and wonders. For starters, I woke up into a new nightmare.

His eyes were crimson. He was sitting on the floor, gazing at me. His raven hair covered his forehead, messy but healthy, as always. He was wearing his jacket with a fur hood, his entire posture stiff and laid back.

The last thing I remembered was when he called out to me in the crowd. I knew I started chasing him, but everything else was a giant blur. Insanity crept over and I was about to do the unthinkable. I was about to kill him.

So seeing him, entirely calm and fucking gorgeous was another push in my guts. Denial. That's what I felt. I was ready to become angry again.

I balanced on my elbows, sitting up quicker than I had to but he was faster.

It took him a second to get up, push me down and place his three fingers on the left side of my neck. He found the exact place he was looking for and crushed his thumb into my flesh.

My whole body was paralyzed in a blink of an eye.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I could only look at him and listen.

I boiled inside.

He shifted himself next to me, sitting on the couch, not even touching me. His eyes were fixated on mine, judging the situation. I wanted to scream and shout as loud as I could. I wanted him to go away. I wanted to never see him again.

I wanted to forget I had feelings for him.

He breathed in and breathed out. "Shizuo, I don't know how these things work."

What could I say. I was in no condition to punch him, talk about talking.

"I regret having you paralyzed, but see, I don't think you'd listen to me if I didn't," he said. "I've never said I was sorry. To anyone."

His eyes, his eyes, his eyes were so god damn mesmerizing, why am I listening, why am I not struggling to get out of this state, why –

"I've realized a few things after I told you the truth." He smiled sadly. "One. You are something else. Two – I have fallen for you and hard."

If I could be even more frozen, I would be. What was this warm feeling drifting in my body? Why would I react this way to words that are probably lies?

"And three. Bear with me, Shizuo. I cannot physically live without you. Not anymore."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to kick him out, leave him sulking, do what he did to me.

"But," he lifted a finger. "I'm sure you'd very likely kill me even though I have confessed. So I want to offer you something."

I will never accept anything he had to offer.

"If you feel the same and you want to at least _try _and make this work. If you can _forgive_ me for destroying your life, I am here. I'm happy to give you a chance to decide. I'll be waiting for you at the bar you were hanging out before you found me in the street, beaten up. I'll be there tomorrow until one a.m. If you come – alright. If you don't – alright. It's up to you."

He sat silently for a while and then stood up. I watched him move away, never taking a second glance at me. He stopped midway.

"I am not lying, Shizuo," he said. "Consider this a real promise."

I heard the door shut and I realized I was left alone.

And boy, was I motherfucking angry.

* * *

Shinra found me stretching out after two hours of lying around. I glared at him and flexed my muscles so they wouldn't be so frozen.

"So what did you think about Izaya's offer?" he asked, handing me a cup of milk.

"Fuck him," I said and gulped the whole cup down.

Shinra exhaled. "Izaya's serious about you. He was the one who thought of a plan how to save you from the raging crowd."

"I don't fucking care, he can go die."

"Shizuo," Shinra said. "You know about Izaya's past. He _changed_ because of his feelings for you. Why can't you suck it up and admit that what you feel for him is not a bluff?"

"Why would I fucking want to be with him after he did this to me?" I snapped. Shinra was in no state to answer. "He's a fucking liar, you know that. I swore I wouldn't trust him, no matter what –"

"You two are destined," Shinra said.

I spit out the milk all over his carpet. He sighed and facepalmed. I wiped my face, started laughing.

"Wasn't I clear enough when I was at your place after he exposed his lies? I told you everything, Shinra, we're not destined, he lied to me –"

"Yes, he did," he laid back in his chair. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What the fuck, Shinra, you're not making any sense."

"You weren't destined," Shinra started. "Izaya was about to leave Japan to save you from yourself but I managed to find something that changed his mind."

"What could possibly make him confess his feelings for me?" I cocked an eyebrow. My earlier insanity was completely gone.

"Surprisingly, the answer is quite simple. I have never encountered a person whose soul-mate didn't show up, but another human being touched them at the last second. You could say that I was curious about this situation."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you researched the clocks and everything, but can I just go and kill Izaya –"

"Not done yet," Shinra said, his tone aggressive. Wow.

"Okay."

"When Celty somehow brought you home, I did a little research. Let's say that the clocks have some sort of hormones attached to them, that only show themselves when a soul-mate is in tact. One who finds his destined one will start acting differently. For example, he will only be sexually attracted to his soul-mate. Doesn't matter how many times one would try cheating or doing absolutely anything to interact with another human being – not possible. One will be absolutely into just his destined person. Love is also a natural hormone, so you have two hormones working in your brain."

Oh _shit._ I remembered how I wasn't at all attracted to that woman, or anyone in particular after Izaya touched me…

"It couldn't be a coincidence, that's what I thought to myself. Izaya calculated his work perfectly, touching you when it was required to happen. Then it hit me. What if you could be destined _twice?_"

"Not possible," I said.

"But it _is_," Shinra smiled widely. "Apparently, there have been multiple couples that found each other just by accidentally touching one of the pair on their last second. The clock cannot reverse after it has finished ticking but it doesn't mean it stopped _working_."

"Do you mean –"

"Yes, I mean Izaya accidentally made a decision and didn't realize it was the clock's work. Destiny works in mysterious ways."

I couldn't breathe. I stared down at my hands.

"Isn't it fascinating? Your original soul-mates were dead before you got the chance to meet them. But destiny probably thought of a solution. It's wonderful, isn't it?"

I coughed and felt a lump in my throat.

So we were destined. We were meant to be together. It wasn't an accident.

I still couldn't fucking forgive him for breaking me into two.

"Shinra, I can't do this," I wheezed and fell back on the couch. "I can't go to him. Not after what he did."

"You can give him a chance," Shinra said. His voice sounded sad.

"Is it worth it?" I asked, my mind out of control. I couldn't think straight anymore.

His lips, his skin, his chest, his eyes, his cheeks, his hair –

"I don't know, Shizuo," Shinra answered. "You have to figure this out yourself. It's your choice."

He left me alone, obviously giving me time to consider the possibilities.

I was hurt and tired of everything. My head still stung, probably from one of the bats which banged me in the head in that brawl. But all I could imagine was Izaya's lips onto mine.

It hit me.

He kissed me right before I passed out. I was chasing him and caught him, but instead of killing me, he kissed me.

I touched my lips and closed my eyes.

What should I do?


	13. Chapter 13

**OOOH here we go. Be sure to check for a chapter tomorrow, for it will be the chapter all of you were waiting for. **

**Two chapters left, OH MY GOD.  
**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me. Let's just say you're the Shizuo to my Izaya. x3  
**

**AND AWAY WE GOOOO.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.  
**

* * *

Shinra made me stay for the night, so I wouldn't pass out on my way home. He also insisted I thought about Izaya's offer, which a) I was not in the mood to think about and b) was absolutely off limits.

I had no real wish to forgive Izaya. Yes, I still felt these enormous feelings for him. No, I didn't want to act upon them. It was his fault I had my mind lost.

I nearly destroyed the city while being insane. Thank god Shinra called Tom and told him what happened, or else I would've lost my job because of the fucking Flea.

My sleep was dreamless. I woke up feeling like shit, my throat was aching and my head spinning. Shinra and Celty were gone, leaving me a note on the kitchen counter. I made myself some breakfast, ate and decided I should go back home.

I didn't want to, but I still counted the exact time left until 1 a.m. I wasn't up for going. I couldn't bear seeing his face. Knowing that we're actually destined didn't make it better at all.

I was prepared to live a lonely life. I was used to it. Nothing changed, you know? Except for the fact that I fell for a guy who wasn't even my original soul-mate. He was second-handed. And he was an asshole.

When I opened the door to my apartment, I saw a mess. I was shocked, of course, for I barely even remembered the two weeks that passed by in a matter of seconds. It looked like being pristine was the last thing on my mind.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Kadota's number.

"Shizuo?" he answered after the third beep. "What's up? You still alive? Heard you were in some crazy brawl the other night."

"Shinra got my ass out," I lied. "Look, man, do you have time? I really need to clean my apartment and I can't do it alone."

"Sure thing. See you in twenty."

I could always count on Kadota. We rarely spoke after high-school, but remained friends. We would get together once a month to eat or something.

He appeared at my door just like he said he would be – twenty minutes after.

Kadota looked around my apartment which was wrecked to pieces and whistled. "Wow. You did all of this?"

I rolled my eyes and handed him cleaning supplies. "Knock yourself out."

"You're gonna be in debt, man."

"I know. I'll treat you to our next meal."

We started cleaning.

It was fairly hard. I've been a clean guy for god knows how long. It was that temporary insanity that made me do reckless things. My bed sheets were ripped, my floor was covered in dust from various broken things. Even my kitchen looked like blood has been spilt over and over again.

Kadota and I swept, threw out trash, swept more, polished, swore and swept even more. Eventually he put his cap away, for he and I were covered in sweat. It didn't look like such a big deal at first, this mess. But apparently, I've done my job. I wrecked my own apartment.

We took a little break. I offered him some ice-tea to which he gladly agreed.

We sat in the most clean place in my apartment – the balcony.

"I heard what happened with Izaya," he said.

I sipped the drink. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Shinra called me."

I cussed.

"He's worried about you," Kadota said. "Believe it or not, I know you'd regret it if you didn't go to him."

"I don't understand why the fuck did you get involved in all of this," I said. "It's not your fucking problem."

"It is, since Shinra got me into it."

"You know Shinra," I hissed. "He'd do anything to test his crazy ideas out."

"Man, I'm just sayin' you should give the guy a chance."

"Kadota, it's none of your business, so why don't you leave this topic."

He shut up for a second. Sipped on his drink. Put it on the floor.

We were sitting next to the wall of my balcony, since all of the chairs were broken. It wasn't much, but the view was spectacular. I always liked watching the sky. It felt infinite, never-ending. I felt smaller, less violent whenever I saw stars. I remembered how I always wished I could share this little infinity with my loved one. That's when Izaya's face popped into my mind. I could see us both sitting here, with him in my lap. Me pointing at the stars and whispering his name. I could see our future, with only us two, sharing happiness.

But I couldn't let that happen. Thanks to my beliefs and stupidity.

"Alright, let's finish up, I promised Erika I would see her tonight," Kadota said standing up. I breathed in and stood up with him.

It took us about four hours to clean my apartment. I was quite happy with the result. The rooms were cleaner than ever before, polished and amazing. I turned to Kadota, who was already putting his cap back on.

"Thanks," I said. "Lunch next week?"

"Don't forget you're paying," he said, smiling. "And Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't fuck your life up. Izaya seems to really care about you."

I pushed Kadota out in the hallway and waved him off. He shook his head and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You'll never learn, right?"

I couldn't bring up a smile even though I wanted to fake it. "No."

I was alone in my apartment, not sure what I should do next. I had to keep my mind away from the fact that I still had about 6 hours until I'd miss my chance of being with Izaya. Also, by saying 'keep my mind away' I meant 'think about it every second until you start feeling nausea'.

I turned on the TV, hoping I could catch a movie or anything basically good enough to make me forget.

Didn't work.

Every single show or song or whatever it was on the TV reminded me of him.

His scent and smile.

His lies and truths.

His body, quivering against mine.

His hands on my belt.

And I heard a knock.

I looked at the clock, seeing I had only been watching the TV for an hour. I wondered who the fuck would visit me. I didn't have any friends.

I walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole.

Raven messy hair. White shirt. Black jacket with fur.

Izaya.

I gulped down a panicked whimper. Well fuck. What the hell? Why was he here? He said he would be at the pub!

"I know you're there, Shizu-chan!" he shouted and looked through the other side of the peep-hole. I knew he couldn't possibly see me, but god fucking damnit was I nervous. "Open up, I have to talk to you."

"Go away, Flea," I growled.

He hit the door. "Don't be a baby, Shizu-chan. I know you wouldn't come to the pub, so I came here instead. No use of being there when you're here."

"I'm gonna kill you," I said. It surprised me to see his face change from hurt to his sarcastic mask.

"Now, Shizu-chan, so mean."

"Seriously, Flea, I don't want anything to do with you."

I felt a push and bump. I looked out again and saw him leaning his head to the door. I couldn't see his eyes anymore.

"Shizuo, I can't _do _this," he said, his voice barely hearable. "I can't keep this play up. Please, let me in. Let me in inside of your heart. _Please._"

He wasn't acting anymore. It was the normal, vulnerable Izaya I fell for. It was _my _Izaya.

"Flea, I can't risk having another insanity attack," I said, also leaning my head to the door. "You've done something I can't forgive. I'm sorry."

Silence met my ears. There was nothing. I couldn't hear any footsteps or anything. Izaya was gone.

I've done it. I got rid of him. I got rid of the part in my soul than can never be recovered.

I opened the door to see if he left.

Sudden view of his eyes matched my thoughts and I instantly felt Izaya's hands on my neck. I froze completely, feeling the heat his body provided. Again, he took my breath away.

"I knew you'd open the door if I stayed silent," he whispered. The air he breathed into my neck was astonishing. The way it fired up my blood was clearly not your average hormone rush.

"Flea –"

"Shizuo, I love you," Izaya said, pulling back before I could push him away. "You can't even imagine how much I regret lying to you. I wouldn't last a day if I knew you were happy without me. When Shinra said we were truly destined, I could feel all the colors in the world, Shizuo. I. Love. You."

My eyes were wide, my heart was wide.

He placed his palm on my cheek and I leaned into it subconsciously. I closed my eyes to feel the rush of excitement. Every single little fantasy I had about Izaya was now running and dancing in my brain. The stars scene, the love scenes, everything. Even the fluttery kisses we shared right before he –

"You have to believe me," Izaya begged. "_Give me a chance to take everything back_ _to where it was._"

"Where it was?" my voice was a whisper. Demanding for a deeper promise.

"To the first night we had together," he touched my hand, traveling his fingers up my skin. "To the second time we met and kissed. To this time when I admit my feelings for you."

"I –"

"Let's forget what happened in between. I have found a will to change myself. Now it's time for you to find a will to love me back."

My whole body was trembling. Flashbacks of us touching and kissing came roaring into my head, hammering, loud as a stampede.

Maybe I could try.

Maybe I should listen to Shinra and Kadota.

Maybe I should listen to what my heart is screaming at me.

Maybe I will.

I wrapped my fingers on Izaya's shirt, clutched it and drew him to myself.

Our lips touched and the sky erupted with a thousand flickers of stars. He was mine and I was his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews. x3**

**Firstly - I am not a fan of your average story where they have sex right after they confessed. I believe gay people like the feeling of waiting too, right? If you don't agree with me, it's alright. We all need a story like that sometimes. So I'm sorry if I disappoint any of you with my side of the story. Believe me, I had so much fun writing this.  
**

**Secondly - yes, I divided the smut into two chapters. Trust me, the last chapter will be long and awesome. I had a beta reader and she said it was amazing. xD I hope you guys will like it too.  
**

**Thirdly - I FUCKING LOVE HOW IZAYA'S SO STRAIGHT FORWARD. XD There might be typos and stuff, but I will correct them if I see them.  
**

**Ah, if we reach 300 reviews for this chapter and the other - I'm sure we can agree on a bonus chapter. 8D  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.  
**

* * *

Sitting with a group of your friends on your one month anniversary is NOT such a good idea when you're dating Izaya Orihara.

The night we got together I refused having anything intimate except for kissing. I figured Izaya and I were hurt too much by life to drown in feelings at that second. I wanted to take it slow.

Izaya, however, was absolutely disgusted by the idea I wanted to contain a normal relationship.

"Seriously, Shizu-chan?" he asked me three days after. "How am I supposed to get up in the morning when I know I won't have hot and steamy sex with my –"

"SHUT UP, FLEA," I would shout at him, whenever he started the topic of sex.

I managed convincing him, though. After all, waiting for the right moment was what I craved for. Izaya drove me nuts before we got to an agreement. Day after day he would try and provoke me into sex. Once, he even dressed as a woman.

It took every ounce of my will-power to not jump on him. I mean, that _skirt_ was unbelievably short and well fuck –

Anyway, as we were having lunch at his house (we somehow agreed that moving in together was far too dangerous for now) I touched his hand and he smiled.

"Sex," I said.

He almost choked on his food. "What?" he said after he got control of his throat.

"I know you're fucking obsessed with the idea of sleeping with me, so why don't we make a deal?"

He cocked an eyebrow up. "Listeniiiiing~"

"Alright, I need your full support on this," I said, looking into his crimson eyes. I was momentarily distracted how beautiful he looked to me now that we were together. I could absorb him in every way and not be ashamed of it. "One month anniversary. And I give in."

A huge smile erupted on his face. But he coughed into his hand and calmed down, putting a serious mask on. "Can I trust you?"

"Definitely."

He brushed his hair back. "Can't we just have sex _now_? I'm _tired _ of dreaming about it all the time –"

"SHUT UP, FLEA."

The point was I still haven't told him I loved him. Not even once. Izaya was a patient boyfriend, that I could assure. After all we went through that was the least I could expect from him. The only problem was that he wanted us together on an entirely different level. Okay, I admit I wanted him and badly, but I still had that stupid soul-mate view in my head.

Izaya was a guy, okay? He was not a _woman_. I'm sure I can just go ahead and make love to him, but I still thought of him as a girl. We were in a serious relationship, so why dive into it so quick?

When I proposed this solution, our life changed. Izaya stopped provoking me. We lived only on kisses and innocent touches.

And now, when we were sitting amongst our friends, I was wondering why the fuck didn't I have sex with him when I had the chance, for I didn't know to what heights Izaya would go to prove I was his.

"Shizuo and I are getting it on tonight!" he announced after standing up and throwing his hands up in the air.

I couldn't lie – I smacked him in the ribs and he fell on the floor. I continued eating my ramen.

Shinra laughed. My face was flushed, obviously. Izaya slowly got back to his seat, holding the place I hurt.

"Did you _have_ to be so harsh?" he said. "I don't mind you doing that when we _bang_ –"

"SHUT UP, FLEA."

Kida and Mikado were laughing their butts off. Kadota and Erika were sitting across the table. Shinra and Celty were engaging us in conversation. Tom and his wife were gladly laughing at Shinra's jokes. The place was fairly crowded, so I was sure every living soul here heard what I was about to do tonight.

"Just let Izaya do whatever he wants," Shinra said, smiling. "You know simple violence won't help."

"I might as well punch his consciousness out of him," I grumbled.

Izaya leaned to me and I felt my heart flutter. He was dressed in a black shirt and an entirely new marble colored jacket. His jeans were…. Nevermind. Not suitable for children under 16.

"Shizu-chan, can we go?" he asked, his lips curving into the cutest smile I have ever seen.

I exhaled. "Sure," I said.

He squealed and jumped up. "Sorry everyone, but not sorry. We have stuff to do!"

"Yeah yeah, just go get dressed, will you?"

He winked at me and licked his lips. "I'd surely love it if you said the opposite."

"Flea."

"Going."

I grabbed my wallet to pay for everyone's meals (Izaya and I shared a bank account, since he insisted he wanted to share the money now that we were having a relationship) but Tom stopped me midway.

"It's your anniversary," he said. "I'm paying."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead," he said. "Also, tomorrow you can take a day off."

I lingered for a second before I understood why exactly he gave me a day off. Once again, my cheeks flushed in that deep Izaya crimson. "Good-night, everyone."

We left the restaurant in a hurry, Izaya clinging to my hand and singing some stupid songs along the way. He insisted we took a cab straight at his apartment.

"Why your apartment?"

"Because I have more space."

"We only need one place –" I started saying but shut up completely, for it was too direct for my already raging hormones.

"Ah," he looked at me and I could totally see his mischievous smile hiding somewhere. "I don't plan on using only _one_ particular space."

"FLEA –"

"Shizuo," he stopped and held both of my hands. We were standing very close to one another. "You know I can't get enough of you even if I wanted to. You're mine tonight and always. If it means I can have you to myself, alone? Why the hell not. I have a lot of stamina, mind you."

"S-stamina –" I mumbled and waited for him to call a cab.

The ride home was fairly a nerve attack for me. I was holding his hand, my other arm shivering mad. I couldn't look at him or else I would've died right there and then.

I wasn't a virgin. Sure, I haven't done this with a guy, but look, when you have a person you truly love, everything becomes a first time. Izaya told me I didn't have to worry so much, it wasn't at all different. In fact, he said it was even hotter. The day I found out that Izaya was very openly gay was the day I understood I didn't know him at all.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my thigh. I nearly jumped when I heard Izaya's quiet _shh._

His eyes were drowning in mine. He ran his fingers up my thigh, slowly caressing, not going too far and making me melt inside out. Shinra once said that having sex with your soul-mate is rather amazing, because of the hormones attached to your clock.

I coughed and looked at the taxi driver, who was minding his own business.

Izaya huddled closer to me. I then understood that he did it so the driver wouldn't see what he was doing.

And fuck, I was about to let it happen.

I felt the unmistakable need hurrying in my stomach to my loins. Izaya wasn't even touching me in the right place, but hell, did it feel nice. He was teasing me, going up and down my thigh. It was slow and agonizingly good.

I shifted into a better position, so he could reach out where he wanted to. I felt his hands hesitate for a second before he caught on to my approval.

He carefully unzipped the zipper, barely touching. I held my breath in. And then his hand was on me, through the boxers, shifting from one place to another. I held in a growl in my mouth and turned to my right to kiss his cheek. It was a longing kiss. But the next time I tried doing that, he turned fully and kissed me with passion.

He stroked me through my boxers, the fabric teasing me in ways I didn't imagine. I was getting hard and fast. His touches were nothing I've ever experienced. I could feel a smile forming when we kissed. Then, I thought, yeah, this wasn't at all different from being with a woman. I could do the same.

I ran my hand down his chest and stomach until he drew back and stared into my eyes. His hand stopped, but I didn't. I slowly pushed through the fabric of his jeans and caressed the tip, earning a flutter of his eyelashes.

Look who's harder than me.

I chuckled and he smirked.

He didn't wait any longer. He retrieved his hand and climbed on top of me, kissing me hard and fast.

"Hey, you two!" the driver said. "Mind taking this somewhere else?"

Izaya exhaled a ragged breath and smiled. "He sounds just like Namie."

"We have all night," I whispered into his ear. "Just sit tightly and wait like a good boy."

He nodded, but refused climbing out of my lap. I could feel the heat from his crotch against me. It was driving me mad. I couldn't wait until we reached his apartment.

The ride was long and unbearable. When the car came to a stop, Izaya threw the money and dragged me out. I thanked the driver, who drove off with a shake of his head.

See, everyone in Ikebukuro knew the two monsters were soul-mates. I couldn't believe the shit I heard about myself in this past month. Eventually, the talk will die out, but not today. Apparently, we were still a sensation.

Izaya still held my hand while searching for the keys. I laughed at his unusual jumpiness.

"Izaya, stop _hurrying_," I said, wrapping my hands around his torso, which made him suffer from not finding his keys even more.

"If you don't stop touching me, I promise you, I will not care what my neighbors saw me do to you on this door mat." He stopped searching and glared at me.

I lifted my arms off of him and scratched my head. He mumbled a thank you and finally found his keys.

He opened the door and almost instantly dragged me inside.

His mouth was on mine and we were ravishing each other.

I couldn't understand what was what. His hands were in my hair. I lifted him up and he didn't hesitate wrapping his legs around my hips. I kissed his neck and earned a deep moan from him.

Oh shit, this was so sexy.

I didn't know I wanted this as badly as him. Unfortunately, I did.

I pushed my shoes off and carried him to his bedroom. Izaya had an amazingly large bed for himself. We weren't prepared for the consequences, since he and I couldn't wait any longer. Izaya humphed and jumped off of me, quickly wrapping his fingers around the fabric of my shirt, yanking it above my head. I helped him with it and soon our mouths were against each other once again. I couldn't care less about his clothes. I fucking ripped his jacket and shirt off. He drew back and looked at me, his eyes full of surprise and lust.

"I didn't know you had this in you," he said.

"You never asked."

He pushed me lightly to the bed and I fell down. Izaya followed, climbing on top of me.

I had time to cherish this moment. His skin was unbelievably pale. It illuminated him in the darkness, causing me to shut everything off in my head. I admired him. I loved him.

I wanted to hear him moan and scream my name through the night.

Now I knew what Izaya meant when saying he had space.

* * *

**Shizuo: Apparently, I am gay.**


	15. Chapter 15

I put my hands on his hips, holding him down. His hands lingered over my chest and I breathed in.

This was an amazing feeling. Looking at him while he's so fired up just to touch me. I knew the exact emotion I had now – happiness. It has been a long month for us both. We both had trust issues.

Having this intimacy was the end of our rivalry and the beginning of an amazing love story.

Izaya was temporarily frozen.

"What?" I asked.

He brushed his hair back and kissed me. "Can't believe we're actually doing this."

I gripped his hips tighter. "We are. Are you seriously questioning it?"

That's when Izaya's lips formed a smile. Not a simple kind. The most amazing, great kind. He looked so fresh and… relaxed? I haven't seen him this calm in ages. "Sometimes it's hard to admit that this is not a dream."

My heart nearly exploded. I pushed myself up, hugged his torso and kissed him with all the love and passion I had in me. He seemed to understand the emotions I was sending him, for he immediately had his hands in my hair and kissed me back, fierce and raw.

We enjoyed this moment for what seemed to be forever. I tasted him, this extraordinary mix of lust and love. In the midst of our kissing I noticed he was very _very _responsive.

I reached my hands up from his hips, brushing my fingertips over his satin skin, causing him to shiver. I placed my palms over his chest. He arched his back to my touch and I smiled into our kiss. He mumbled a 'shut up'. I slowly caressed his right nipple.

Izaya mewled.

I was so god damn hard and even a hint of his voice crowded my head with fantasies I didn't know I had. I was playing with his pink nubs, earning short deep moans from him. His hair was glistening with sweat already. I was sure mine looked exactly the same. I drew back and opened my eyes to see his expression. Izaya was panting, his eyes half-lidded, sexy as _hell_.

"Whoah," I breathed out and he took a long breath. Izaya put his head on my shoulder for a second, containing his raw feelings.

"Don't stop, _please_." I heard him whispering.

I wasn't about to stop. I shifted us both so he would be under me. Izaya wasn't as predator-ish as before. He was giving in to me and my skilled fingers.

I kissed his neck and trailed my tongue on his skin. It tasted of sweat and something delicious. It tasted of _Izaya_. He was breathing really hard.

He was holding on to my arms, clutching them whenever I did something right. I navigated through his body with my kisses, lingering when he gripped harder, moving to another location when he relaxed.

When I reached the edge of his pants, I slowly unbuckled them. I sat up and started dragging his pants down, leaving Izaya in his boxers. The odd thing was that I was smiling all the time. It was from sheer excitement.

I could see a bulge in Izaya's boxers, just _begging_ to be touched.

He wrapped his fingers around my chin and mouthed 'come closer'. I instantly attacked him with a tender kiss which deepened with every breath we took. I didn't have time to think about his erection, because Izaya had plans of his own. He reached forward through my pants, gaining access to my now hard cock.

A low moan came out of my throat. I was unprepared for any of this. The touch almost made me cum, so I hopped back from Izaya's lips and looked at him.

"What?" he asked, worried.

"Your touching –" I breathed in harder when he pumped once. "It's driving me _insane_."

He smiled and collided our lips once again. This temporary limbo dragged me in without a warning.

So _this_ was what Shinra was talking about all the time. I knew the hormones were a bad case, but to think I'd enjoy myself _that much_?

I took Izaya's hand away and got rid of my own pants. He pouted. "Hey, I was supposed to take care of those!"

"Get over here," I growled and wrapped my arms around his lean body, touching everywhere I could, but avoiding his boxer area at all costs. I could feel him growing annoyed by the fact I was specifically teasing him, but I liked the rush of hormones whenever our crotches accidentally touched.

He then changed our positions, so he was on top of me, his bulge dangerously close to my own. He looked down and I saw a mischievous grin forming.

"Have I got a great treat for you," he said and I somehow considered a blowjob, but to be honest, Izaya was not your average foreplayer. I sure didn't expect what he started doing after a second.

Izaya placed his legs strategically, so that only our crotches and legs were touching. He positioned himself on his elbows and stared straight into my eyes, no kissing, no touching. Then, he started moving. Izaya's hips were buckling, gracing our covered erections together. He was teasingly grinding against me.

"Aah –" Izaya moaned at one particular angle.

Being new to all of this, it took me quite a time to catch on. My mind was blurry, but I somehow managed understanding that moving in a pace with him would make this contact even better.

Again, I followed his movements, bucking my hips up and down so the collision gave its fruits to us. Izaya was finally releasing his moans with no hesitation.

"Nghh –" he mewled, forcing the grinding to become more eager and faster.

Our bodies were moving against each other. Izaya leaned his forehead to mine, our noses touching and air we breathed out mixing together. I drew him closer to me, and he didn't protest. I kissed his ear and felt his hair tickling my cheek. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped my hips and Izaya already knew what I wanted to do. He came to a halt and I moved my hand under his boxers, teasing them away from his body. He climbed out of them and I barely even saw what they were hiding. Just the tip.

He didn't think twice about the fabric covering me. Izaya yanked them off, freeing my erection. I wasn't at all embarrassed of us being naked, and it got me thinking.

He was a guy. I was turned on by a guy. This was totally hotter than being with a woman.

I was absolutely in love with every inch of Izaya.

I turned us to our side, Izaya hoisting one of his legs over mine, our cocks now sometimes touching. Flesh against flesh, we moved together. He fit so perfectly in my arms and on my lips. I kissed him once and reached down, so I could please him more.

"Aaah, nggghhh –"

The sounds, the puffs of air, everything about him was so perfect.

"Izaya," I addressed, my voice shagged.

"Hm?" he couldn't speak properly, as I was getting him off no problem.

"I don't know how to –" I said, still listening to his moans. "I haven't done this before –"

He stopped my hand and opened his eyes, so I could see the sincere love pouring out.

"I'll guide you," he murmured and kissed me. After that, he hopped off the bed, leaving me for a second, until he searched his night-table and found what he was looking for. A little tube.

He took my hand into his and climbed on top of me once again. Izaya was very skilled in showing the way he wanted to be touched. He poured some of the lotion on my hand, coating it carefully. Then, he navigated my hand over his hole and I could feel the heat coming out.

"Stretch me," he commanded.

"Are you sure?" I asked, suddenly very conscious of what we were doing. "I'm not skilled in this –"

"Shizuo, just fucking enter a finger, one by one," he hissed and my first finger was wrapped in his heat.

He froze for a second and let out a moan.

"You okay?" I asked, worried.

He shook his head and bucked his hips so he could get used to the feeling.

"Haven't done this in so long," he explained, his eyes closed and with a smile on his face. "But it sure feels good when you're doing it, Shizu-chan."

This went on for a minute or two. I entered a finger at his command, scissoring, preparing him for me. Also, the way he was positioned on me let me enjoy the full view of his naked body.

God, he was beautiful. Even his cock was amazingly well shaped, not too big, not too small, average type. I was distracted by the view until Izaya poked me to life.

"Coat yourself," he said and handed me the lotion. I squeezed some and stroked my erection.

Oh, I was fucking afraid and longing for what will happen. Izaya placed his hand over mine and helped me coat entirely. Our eyes were fixated on one another, eating the hearts out.

He placed the tip of my cock to his hole. Straightened his back. And I went in, ever so slightly.

Oh, the _fire_ burning around me was hardly agonizing at all. It felt _amazing_. It was soul-crushingly good. Izaya wasn't prepared for my size, but the way he let me go in was clearly a sign I could go on.

I didn't want to hurt him, so at first, I was slow.

I moved like a turtle, testing the heat, the feel of his inside flesh grinding against mine.

"Oh _shit_," Izaya half moaned half whispered.

I asked for permission with my eyes and he nodded. I started slowly going in and out. It wasn't very hard considering our pose. He was on top, I was on bottom. And Izaya had a knack of deciding when to move with me.

Oh, he was prepared. When he got used to the fact that an alien thing was inside of him, he continuously moved up and down, craving for more intact. He held his hands over my stomach, grinding and meeting my thrusts with his own pace.

I joined his moans. Mine were lower, but I couldn't help myself. The way I felt was not meant to be held inside. Izaya felt _wonderful_.

All of a sudden, Izaya moaned louder and his body quivered. I stopped, alarmed.

"Don't you _dare_ stop _now." _He shouted louder. That's when I understood. The sweet-spot.

I angled myself a few times until I found the same place I hit before. It wasn't hard hitting it over and over again until Izaya was a hot mess of sweat, blushing and raw sensations.

I could feel myself coming closer. I was literally on the edge.

"Aah, Izaya –"

"I know," he huffed out, his moans increasing. He rocked back and forth. I jacked him off while thrusting, so the sweet spot added to the swell feeling of an orgasm.

I started thrusting harder, needier, until Izaya started chanting my name. _Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo._

I sat up, holding him to me as he moved on my cock. It wasn't long before his whole body shuddered and he screamed out while drops of white landed on our chests.

I came upon the sound of his voice only. His insides clenched around me, trapping me and causing my brain to shut down and enter the feeling of nirvana. My vision clouded and all I could hear was Izaya's heart-beat.

We collapsed on the bed without a word. We were panting hard, drenched in sweat and love-making. I was still in Izaya, refusing to let that feeling go. He positioned himself so he could be even closer to me and nuzzled his nose to my chest.

"I love you," I said, not thinking about it twice. It was time to say it out loud. And I just found my moment.

He angled himself so he could see my eyes. I could almost make out the surprise in his look.

Then, he smiled. The brightest smile I have ever seen in my entire life and crashed our lips together before saying the same thing back.

"I love you too, Shizuo."

* * *

It wasn't long before Izaya and I got the hang of our lives and the talk died out. I could freely work and not care about a single problem in this world. I had everything I have ever craved for. The love of my life, a job and a decent living.

Izaya couldn't bear not seeing me daily, for we always had to switch from his place to mine in order to sleep together. Within months, we bought a nice apartment in Ikebukuro, which satisfied us both and moved in. Izaya was a great cook and cleaner, while I fixed every problem we had in the house. It was nice. I felt like we were a family.

Also, the Flea was growing more attached to human feelings. It was hard for him to understand how things worked, since it was the first time in his life he actually felt something for a human. He still worked as an informant, but at least now he didn't cause commotion in Ikebukuro.

Izaya had found new ways of surprising me in the terms of sex. Our intimate life was fairly amazing. I couldn't get enough of Izaya and I was happy he felt the same way about me.

A year after our relationship started, I proposed.

See, in this life, everyone could get married. Every single of our friends have been asking us over and over – when are you two going to get married? But Izaya and I took it slow. Despite the fact that Izaya was a hot-headed asshole, I knew he liked this change in our relationship as much as I did. We were really meant for each other. We fought, like all the couples do, but those were good fights. Not to mention the hate-sex we had after those.

I was the happiest man alive to receive a yes from him when I was sitting on my one knee and handing him the ring. I had _everything_.

Three years we were together and I haven't regretted a single moment with him. I still felt the rush of love when I woke up in the morning next to him. I still got the butterflies when I kissed him. And he still drove me insane when we shared the most intimate moments in our bedroom.

Today, we were standing in front of a building we talked about for ages.

I took a deep breath and pulled him closer to me.

"You have all the documentation?" I asked seriously.

"Shizu-chan, what do you take me for," he said and glared at me. "We've been planning this for months now."

"I'm nervous."

"So am I, brute," he teased me and we went inside.

A woman stood there, waiting. She smiled brightly and shook my hand.

"The Heiwajimas? How nice to meet you."

Izaya couldn't stop looking around. He didn't even care about the woman in front of us.

"Is everything ready?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

She nodded and pointed at the door to her left.

"After all the documents are signed, you are welcomed to the waiting room over here. There is no need to panic, the adviser told us you were exceptionally well-prepared for this."

I smiled and we both followed the woman to her office. I saw Izaya's eyes linger on the door. We were both anxious of what we would find there.

He signed the papers right after me and stoop up. "Can we go now?"

The woman was surprised by his eagerness, but smiled softly afterward. I guess she was used to things like this happening.

"Of course."

We took deep breaths before going inside.

Izaya was the first one to enter and see who was lying in a little rocking bed.

"He's amazing," he whispered and clutched my hand.

I knew it the moment I saw the kid in that bed. He was our child.

Izaya and I signed up for adoption a while ago. We didn't know we wanted kids before we saw Kida and Mikado adopt one. Izaya was fired up by this idea, so I caught on and prepared myself for being a father.

Izaya looked at the woman, clearly asking for permission to hold him, our kid.

I smiled at the thought that he now _was ours._

Izaya moved closer and slowly raised the baby out of the bed. He was sleeping soundly, probably really attached to the heat Izaya's body provided.

He smiled at the baby boy and sighed. "I can't believe this is not a dream,"

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my hands around his back, placing my head on his shoulder and looking down at our son. "It's not," I said and kissed Izaya's neck. "It's far better than that."

* * *

**It has been an amazing journey with this fic. I loved writing every bit of it. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. x3  
**

**I'm not the best writer around the Shizaya fic tag, but I'm constantly working on my skills. Thank you so much for your reviews and love, I appreciate it so much.  
**

**BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber, DrukenStrawberries, Rai Rai Blue, Sahar Scarlet and other reviewers - thank you so so so so much. You guys are the best.  
**

**Well, as I said, when this fic reaches 300 reviews, I'll definitely post a bonus chapter. Please write what you want it to be in the review section. I'll choose whichever I liked most and write it.  
**

**THANK YOU. *hearts*  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**BONUS CHAPTER. **

**It's been a while since I finished the story and I'm currently dealing with a shitload of University stuff, which reduced the time I have for fanfiction updates. I'm sorry, I will finish all of my stories soon. I know I told you guys I'd upload this when it reached 300 reviews but, unfortunately, I don't know if I'll be able to do that in these few weeks, so I'm going to upload this now.**

**I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I did. I have loads of ideas for new Shizaya fic's, so be sure to check for them after I'm finished with all of my other fics. xD**

**I LOVE YOU. TAKE CARE. ENJOY THIS 'IKEA' THING. xD And... review please?**

* * *

"You do realize I have never agreed on buying this shit from IKEA," I grunted as I watched Izaya unpack the instructions and take some kind of a silver tool in his hands. I've never been good with fixing furniture.

Izaya looked over at me, his hair bundled up with a tight headband. He looked more like a home-wife than my husband. "We needed a new wardrobe," he said.

"We could've just _bought_ a normal wardrobe, instead of getting a piece of crap that we have to build _ourselves_," I said.

"I told you I didn't like any of them."

"You barely like _anything_."

He smirked. "Oh, I have things I particularly _like,_ Shizu-chan, and they involve you on a couch with your pants down –"

I stopped him midsentence by kissing the corner of his lips. He blushed slightly and smiled. I knew that smile. He leaned closer and I pushed him back. "Control your hormones, Izaya, we have a wardrobe to make. Shinra won't babysit Kai forever," I said. Izaya pouted.

"We can have a quickie," he said.

I shook my head and grabbed the instructions from him.

It has been so long since we started a life together. I could hardly remember all the drama that happened after I found out he was not my original soul-mate. We managed keeping the tension away from our lives, enjoying every day of our parenthood and marriage.

I couldn't exaggerate the amazingness of the day Izaya and I got married. I was so fucking nervous I would trip down or accidentally kill someone, Celty had to punch me in the face to make it all better. Izaya and I agreed on wearing suits, although I preferred seeing him in a dress. He disagreed.

The way he walked down the aisle, the suit white and glowing in the light, led by one of his sisters was endearing. We couldn't keep our eyes off of each other. After the 'I do's' I kissed him like it was our first time. No matter how many times I had a chance to taste those lips, I've never felt regret. We had to go through all of those shadows crossing our pasts in order to life a peaceful life.

Except it wasn't really that peaceful, now that we had a toddler in our house, who, apparently, was as rough-tempered as Izaya.

Kai was not an ordinary kid. Izaya and I witnessed all of his little victories in about two years. Today, Kai could walk, run and annoy the shit out of me just like his second Father. His hair was light brown, resembling my hair before I started dying it. Izaya always bugged me for the brown roots so that I'd dye it more often but I kind of liked the way people stared at me and Kai. Even though Kai didn't have our genes, he looked a lot like us. He had Izaya's traits as well as mine.

We have just moved into a new house, and Izaya was more than ready to refurnish _everything_. Which resulted in a new wardrobe I hadn't wanted to buy.

"Where the fuck does this go?" I asked Izaya as I was holding a board no longer than my leg.

Izaya bit his lip and went through the instructions. I was temporarily distracted by the way he looked but he pointed at some screws and held up the silver thingy in his hands. "It says here that we need to screw it to the longer board," he said.

"Which one?" I asked.

He got up and looked at all of the equipment we had. "They all look the same to me."

I almost threw the wooden thing out of my hands. "Izaya, for fuck's sake –"

"Calm down, Shizuo, I'll figure this out."

It went on for a half an hour. Izaya managed finding the right boards and started jiggering with the silver thing. I helped him out by reading the instructions, sometimes showing him pointers.

It was fine until we found that one screw was lost and two boards didn't meet.

Izaya was lost in thought, looking at the unfinished wardrobe. I walked around it to make sure we had everything done right.

"You sure you counted all of the screws before we started?" I asked, touching the smooth surface of the wood. I had to give it to Izaya – the wardrobe did look nice. It would look nicer if it was _finished_.

"I did," he said. "Hold on."

He looked through the boxes. The strange thing was, this wardrobe was so small, yet it had to be put in about a dozen boxes beforehand. I decided I should help Izaya out.

We rummaged through the materials, searching everywhere. Izaya looked like he was about to give up when I saw one of the screws hiding beneath the boxes. "Here it is," I said.

Izaya smiled. "Now we can finish it!"

We stood up, obviously wishing this would end sooner and looked at the place we had to put the screw in.

That's when I froze.

"What do we do now?" I asked, glaring at the hole which, apparently, needed the whole wardrobe undone and started from the beginning.

Izaya gulped down, probably already annoyed with the wardrobe. "I have an idea."

He gave the silver thing to me and guided my hands to the hinges of the wardrobe. "You push the screw there, I hold this and we pull together. That should work."

I couldn't see how this could go wrong, so I agreed.

Izaya was behind my back, his face pretty close to my neck, sending shivers down my back. Well, fuck.

"Okay, on three –"

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?"

"You hold that one screw –"

"This one?"

"No, that one –"

"So I need to pull this one out, or –"

"No, Shizuo, you push _that_ one and then get this done –"

"Alright, on three?"

"Yeah, okay. One, two, three –"

"Wait, Izaya –"

"No no no no, hold _it_ –"

"What the –"

"Shizuo, you didn't have to fucking _take _it out –"

"Oh, I'll put it back in –"

"JESUS, SHIZUO, BE CAREFUL."

"I'M SORRY, I'M PUTTING IT BACK –"

"NOT THERE, YOU BRUTE –"

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IF YOU'RE NOT LISTENING."

"WHERE DOES THIS GO?"

"UP YOUR ASS, IDIOT, WHERE DO YOU THINK IT DOES –"

We got so tangled up, I didn't feel the moment we started falling. The screw I was holding was suddenly on the ground. I pulled Izaya to me before we hit the surface alongside the screw.

Izaya smelled so deliriously _nice_, I didn't want to let him go just now. Apparently, Izaya didn't want to continue doing our work either, so we just stared at each other and I saw the smile return.

"Sex beside the wardrobe?" he asked.

"Sex beside the wardrobe," I murmured and immediately felt his lips on mine.

I didn't hesitate attacking his tongue the minute I felt it poking at my upper lip. Izaya let out a muffled moan when I bit his tongue playfully and I opened my eyes just to see a smirk shadowing his face.

I pulled on his shirt and took the headband off, leaving Izaya half-naked before me. I turned him around so I'd be on top and started kissing down his neck, earning ragged breaths with every kiss I placed on his skin.

He felt so hot against me, so unbelievably _amazing_, I couldn't figure out how after all these years, I still couldn't get enough of his voice and flesh. I mouthed one of his nipples and felt it harden against my tongue. Izaya wrapped his arms around my back, digging his nails into my skin.

I started unzipping his jeans, when he stopped me. I looked up.

"Lube," he said in a raspy voice.

It took me about eight seconds to run to our bedroom and snatch the lube out of the drawer. I got back to Izaya, who was already taking his jeans off. I pouted. "Hey, I wanted to take everything off."

Izaya glared at me. "Oh, get over here."

I pulled him to me, kissing him feverishly, with a fierce passion, knowing no boundaries. I felt like my soul could combust any second from all the love I felt for this man. Izaya's hands traveled down my body, exploring the spots he knew I liked being touched.

He wriggled out of his boxers and I was almost up for a little bit of foreplay, when he stopped me. "Sex now, foreplay after we're done with the wardrobe."

I shrugged and smiled a bit because he was as hard as me. It surprised me that he'd get me hard with a single touch. It took barely any effort. He turned me on too much.

I somehow got rid of my own pants and Izaya licked his lips. He touched our dicks together, slowly rubbing them. I poured some lube on them and Izaya mewled under me.

The sound of his breaths, moans and whimpers were what drew the line in my head. I quickly found his entrance and entered raw.

Thankfully, Izaya and I did this a little too often, so I knew for a fact it wouldn't hurt as much. He squinted for a second but relaxed just as I started moving.

I found out he was into rough sex about three years ago. He and I were having an intimate moment, where Izaya performed his amazing oral skills. I don't know what drew us into sex that day but I do know Izaya begged me to go deeper, harder and faster. The impact was amazing. I enjoyed it, he enjoyed it. There was just one down side because of it. Izaya couldn't walk for two days after we were done.

We rarely had rough sex because of that but today I wanted us to reach that climax hard and fast. Izaya was moaning pretty hard with every thrust I made. I gripped his legs and pushed them to his chest (he was _very_ flexible) which intensified the feeling for the both of us.

I jerked him off while whispering his name and going in and out at a fast pace. Izaya's eyes were closed but his fingers and voice told me different stories. He was inside of his little world full of pleasure and lust, which drove my mind every time. Sometimes, when we talked until three a.m in bed, Izaya drove me nuts when telling me his little sexual fantasies. I imagined them every time we have sex so that I'd fulfill them all for his liking.

This was way better than a fantasy.

He twitched violently, his voice caught up midway and he came all over my stomach. I thrust exactly seven times before releasing my own load and I collapsed on top of him, my mind spinning.

I felt like my back was scratched to blood which proved true. Izaya kissed my cheeks, my nose and then my lips. I got out of him and smiled.

"Want to go again?" Izaya asked immediately. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's finish the wardrobe," I said getting up and finding some tissues for us. "Then I'll give you the treat."

"Oh really?" he cocked his eyebrows up playfully as I was cleaning him.

I gave him a mischievous smile. "It involves you, a bed and probably my mouth."

Izaya quickly found the last screw, took the silver thing and glanced at me before getting back to work.

I walked up to him, hugged him from behind, kissed his naked skin and huffed some hot air on it. "I love you."

Izaya froze for a second and turned his head to face me. "And I you."


End file.
